Kurt's Turn
by Finurtchel
Summary: Having finally gotten over his major crush on now "almost" step-brother, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel is ready and willing to go on with his life. But there is still something missing, will he get what he really wants?  Season 2 speculations.
1. Prologue

**~ Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy reading this story. It is a story that I wrote a couple of months ago, but I only posted it on the Glee Forum and then I thought I should publish it here so more people can read it and hopefully enjoy it. I have only put up the first 7 parts of the story, but more will come soon as I have already written them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee. (but wish that I did because it is so brilliant.) ~ **

**Prologue**

If Kurt was asked a week before the incident if he'd ever stop majorly crushing on Finn Hudson, he would have said that there was no way. However, the incident – which by the way, consisted of Finn strongly implying they would never work before using the dreaded word "faggy", over which Kurt's father, Burt, threw in the towel over gay rights – seemed to change Kurt's perspective. There was no point in panting over a guy that was as straight as a nail, no matter how outrageously gob smacking his apology (Finnoccence the Shower curtain Hero was, no doubt, the most hilarious and touching thing Kurt had ever seen) was.

No, Kurt had to finally, finally accept that Finn could never be his boyfriend, so he settled for Finn being his friend, and step brother (though Kurt was still waiting for that to become permanent, which he really wanted because Finn still meant a lot to him) and Finn was really good at that. He was still Kurt's knight in shining armour (or Superhero in a Shower curtain, whichever), but not in romantic sense anymore. Finn was really cool about it when Kurt apologised about the way he'd acted towards Finn and they swore together to make them being brothers and friends work.

Finn helped Kurt out a lot, and after not managing to win Regional's and Mercedes going all girl power over Quinn, it was great having Finn around – well, whenever he wasn't with Rachel, anyway. Kurt hadn't been thrown in the dumpster since he joined Cheerioes, and it was nice to think it would never happen again even if he quit, what with having Finn and the rest of the glee club looking out for him and keeping an eye on those stupid jocks.

So, momentarily, Kurt was rather enjoying himself. He wasn't being weighed down by his unrequited love for Finn anymore and everything was feeling much better with his father, too. He was enjoying being a family with his dad, Finn and Carole, Glee club was feeling like a second family more than ever and he wasn't getting picked on at school… but, there was something missing…

Kurt would watch couples walking around school, holdings hands and kissing at lockers and every time he would feel this sinking feeling in his stomach. Unless he was greatly mistaken, he was pretty sure that he was the only gay in this school and this really hurt him because what he wanted more than anything was to have his teen romance. He wanted some guy, who happened to be full gay and definitely not straight like Finn that he could fall in love with and who would feel the same way about him. They could walk around the school hallways holding hands, kiss at their lockers and sit side by side at lunchtime cuddling like everyone else did.

Didn't he deserve that? After going through so much the last year, didn't Kurt deserve true happiness from love? But he knew it was impossible, because:

A gay couple would never be tolerated to be so open like straight couples,

William McKinley High was only filled with smelly straight guys, and

Life was hell.


	2. Conversations With Kurt

**Chapter One: Conversations With Kurt**

Over the last couple of days Finn had been noticing Kurt going from his usual humourously sarcastic and flamboyant self, to a somber and jaded Kurt he didn't recognise. Finn didn't like this one bit. Since Burt kicked him out of the house since that dreadful "faggy" night, Finn had grown to see how much he actually enjoyed having Kurt in his life (as his friend and brother, of course). Dressing up in his shower curtain like he'd read Lady Gaga did when she met the Queen was his way of aplogising for his what he'd said and since he and Kurt had gradually became closer to each other. It was much easier to do so when Carole and Burt were back on their feet together and they all worked really hard at being a family.

Finn remembered the night when he and Kurt had talked everything through together, the night when they were back living with the Hummel's and the night everything had changed between them.

_Finn and Carole had been asked over to have dinner with the Hummel's, seeing as the pair of them had been living back at their old house for a week, though Carole and Burt were still on good terms._

_They entered the house to find Burt already sitting at the neatly set table. Kurt was nowhere in sight, which had troubled Finn because he thought that everything was cool with them after what he'd done that day. _

_Burt looked up and his eyes locked onto Finn first, immediately going a slightly pink colour before standing up and holding a placatory hand out towards Finn. Finn walked forwards and shook it, smiling at Burt awkwardly as Burt began to speak._

"_Finn, you know that I meant every word I said the other night, but Kurt has explained the real reason to why you said that… and I am sorry for going a bit Dad crazy and accusing you of teasing my son."_

_Finn smiled awkwardly. "Oh, no… it's cool man… so – so, what did Kurt tell you?"_

_Burt grimaced. "Well, let's just say I understand why you were so reluctant to share a room with him. And you probably deserve a prize for not acting any worse about it."_

_Finn smiled and sighed. "I don't think so. I was pretty mean…So, where is Kurt?"_

"_He's a bit upset… I think he's in his bedroom. He said he wanted to talk to you in private," Burt said. _

_Finn chewed his lip and swallowed. "Well, I'll just go then…" he mumbled, before walking around the table and towards Kurt's bedroom door. _

_He took a deep breath before knocking loudly on the door and calling, "hey, Kurt! Can I come in?"_

_He waited for a moment and heard Kurt yell out "hang on", some hurried footsteps and then the door swung open. _

_Kurt didn't look as bad as Finn had expected. He was looking slightly flushed like he'd been lying in bed, but otherwise he was composed and dressed all Kurtish as usual. Finn raised his hand in greeting and Kurt smiled at him timidly and said, "Hey, Finn, come on in."_

_Down in his bedroom, Kurt sat on his "Thrown" (as Finn liked to call it) and Finn sat on one of the couches._

"_So," Finn said, smiling at Kurt. "Your dad… umm… he said you wanted to talk to me…"_

_Kurt sighed. "Yes I do," he said, looking at Finn confidently. "Look, I just wanted to apologise for the way I've been acting…I've been so caught up in it al, that I never really realised how inappropriately I was acting…You've been really great about it…and even though it hurt when you said what you said, it really helped me realise that I need to move on… to someone who _is _like me. I mean, really, what as I thinking?"_

_Kurt rolled his eyes and looked away from Finn, who sighed and chuckled nervously. _

"_Well, I'm really glad you've moved on Kurt… it was getting a bit uncomfortable… But, you know, I can't say that I was never a little flattered… I just thought it was something that would pass and I… well, you know… I didn't really know what I was meant to do about it."_

_Kurt grimaced. "You weren't meant to do anything, Finn. You could have probably stuck it out to me a little earlier, though, but we all know you're just too nice for that," Kurt said, smiling at Finn._

"_Well, I try to be," Finn said, shrugging. "But I still managed to hurt you a lot, Kurt… and I'm really sorry for that."_

_Kurt shrugged and smiled. "It's ok… I mean, I forgive you even though you don't really have anything to be forgiven for because this wouldn't have turned out this way if it wasn't for me and you have to know how sorry I am for – "_

_But Finn waved his hand and interrupted him. "Look, its cool Kurt, really. I think we should just forget about it and move on… because you know, even though I didn't really like sharing a room with you, I think it would be pretty cool for us to live together… and be a family. It will take some time to get used to, but… it'd be great."_

_Finn smiled at Kurt broadly and Kurt grinned back and nodded. "It sure would, Finn Hudson. But are you sure you don't want to redecorate the room with me? I have some really cool ideas and I really think – "_

_Finn snorted and held up his hand again, grinning. "Please, no, Kurt."_

_Kurt grinned. "Just joking, Finn. Just joking."_

Since then everything was alright between the two of them and even though it was difficult, they had now reached a pretty strong brotherly connection and nothing felt weird between them at all.

But Finn was worried about Kurt these days. He just wasn't the same person he used to be and it was even more awkward to be around him than when he'd known that Kurt liked him.

Every time he'd talk to Kurt, Kurt would just mumble something inaudibly or otherwise he would look up and blabber away, acting as though everything was fine before looking away and looking just as or more miserable (this would often happen when Burt and Carole were around.)

_Walking out of school together on the way back home:_

_ Finn: (thumping Kurt on the arm) "Hey, Kurt? Want to go through some of the Glee songs tonight?"_

_Kurt: (glancing at him tiredly) "No… I'm busy…uh… doing a big project…."_

_Finn: (frowning) "Oh, what is it for?"_

_Kurt: (shrugging) "Umm… I dunno… Science…"_

_Finn: (shrugging) "Cool, well that's cool man."_

_Kurt: (looking straight ahead) "Yeah… sure…"_

_(Silence)_

_Over breakfast:_

_Finn: (walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table) "Kurt, man, how are you this today? Looks like a great day hey?"_

_Kurt: (looking up slowly) "Huh…?"_

_Finn: (smiling) "How are you today?"_

_Kurt: (looking down at his plate) "Oh yeah… good, thanks."_

_Finn: (nodding.) "Cool. So, got a good day ahead?"_

_Kurt: (still looking down) "Yeah… should be good…"_

_Finn: "What have you got on?"_

_Kurt: (Shrugs and picks at his food.)_

_Finn: (Sighs and looks down to carry one eating.)_

_During family dinner:_

_Burt: (looking at Kurt and smiling) "So, son, get up to anything worth sharing today?"_

_Kurt: (looking up from his food and smiling broadly and taking a deep breath and said this all really fast)): Yeah, dad. I had an awesome day. Mercedes and I spent the whole day like discussing Alexandra McQueen's new line, which is totally amazing! You should see the brilliant stuff he has come up with, dad! And in Science we dissected a frog which was disgusting and this kid in class, Peter, puked all over the floor." (Kurt grimaces.) "And Glee was fun. Mr. Schuster's been doing some really cool stuff with us lately, hasn't he Finn? He really is an amazing teacher and we're all just having so much fun, totally pumped for Nationals!" (smiles before looking down at his plate)_

_Burt: (chuckles)"Sounds great, Kurt. What songs are you kids doing?"_

_Kurt: (laughs cheerily) "Oh, there are just so many! You probably wouldn't know them all Dad, seeing as you are so uneducated in music… but we're doing Barbara Streisand, more songs from Wicked which are my favourites, The Beatles, Michael Jackson, The Kooks, Grease songs…And we've got a cool project at them moment, hey, Finn? We all have to choose love songs to do!" (He said this all very quickly again that you could hardly hear what he was saying.)_

_Burt: (blinking a little.) "Love songs you say? Wow, have you chosen yours yet?"_

_Kurt: "There are just so many choices! I would have chosen Olivia Newton-John's "I Honestly Love You" but after that time when I was paired with Finn I –"(stops talking and looks down quickly.)_

_Finn: (clears his throat.) "This is really great food, Mum."_

But Finn had had enough. No matter how hard it was, he had to get whatever was wrong with Kurt out of him.

So Friday after school, Finn cornered Kurt on the way out from the bathroom and grabbed him while saying "we need to talk."

Kurt shrugged a bit and just let Finn lead him down to his bedroom, not bothering to fight him. Finn led Kurt over to the couch, where they sat down together.

Kurt didn't look at Finn and didn't speak either. He just looked down at his feet as Finn stared at him in concern.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Finn asked him, leaning forwards to try and get a better look at Kurt's face.

Kurt shrugged and said, "Nothing, I'm fine," but he still wouldn't look at Finn.

Finn groaned. "Don't give me that, Kurt," he said a little loudly, "something's up and I really want to know. You're driving me crazy being so down all the time… come on, you can talk to me, man."

Kurt sighed. "You don't want to talk about this with me, trust me."

Finn frowned. "Why? It's not… It's not anything to do with me and… well, you know… "

Kurt looked at him. "No, Finn… that's all over, I told you."

Finn leant forwards. "Yeah… I thought so. So, then, what's up, dude?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't want to talk about it, Finn."

Finn sighed. "Come on man, I don't care what it is… just talk to me, say whatever you need… you'll fee much better when you've said it all."

Kurt jumped to his feet, turning around to look at Finn. "I'm just so sick of there being no one else like me around in this cow town!" he said, angrily. "I see all these happy straight couples everywhere, holding hands and being all lovey-dovey, but I don't get that, do I? You have no idea how lucky you are to have Rachel, Finn and I'm just alone!" Kurt and looked away.

Finn chewed his lip and mumbled, "Uh… how do you know that there aren't any other guys like you around here? I'm sure there must be someone –"

Kurt snorted. "Oh, yeah? And where on earth have you seen anyone like me around here, Finn? Surely we all stick out like sore thumbs!"

Finn frowned. "Maybe… but, Kurt… you never know, there could be a guy at school… who's, you know, still in the closet?"

Kurt sighed. "Fat chance. And anyway, how am I supposed to find him? And why would he go for me anyway?"

Finn shook his head. "Don't be stupid, Kurt… I bet lots of guys would like you and I bet that there is a closeted guy around here and that he would be one of those guys."

Kurt sighed and walked back to sit down. "You think so?"

Finn smiled. "Yeah, dude."

Kurt smiled at him weakly before putting his head in his hands. "Oh, I don't know, Finn… I really doubt that there is anyone at school for me, not here."

Finn smiled and shrugged. "Well, I bet there is."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn. "Do you know this or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

Finn grinned. "Both."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Both?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah. I'm thinking that I might know someone who I suspect is secretly gay… but in case I'm wrong, I'm also just trying to make you feel better."

Kurt raises his eyebrows even further. "Who? Who might be gay?"

Finn smiled mischievously. "Can't tell you that yet, man, and anyway, he hasn't even started at the school yet… but as soon as I know more and it turns into a good thing… I'll introduce you."

Kurt smiled nervously. "Well… I'll keep my fingers crossed."

Finn nodded, "so will I. Life will be much easier when Kurt's being Kurt again, and an even happier one at that."

Kurt laughed. "Thanks, Finn, for having this talk with me."

"Anytime, man, anytime."


	3. Hope

**Chapter 2: Hope**

After his conversation with Finn, Kurt began to feel a little better and behaved more like his old self, but there was still that thought at the back of his mind that Finn was wrong about this. Finn hadn't actually told him how he knew the new guy and he wasn't sure exactly when this new guy was meant to be starting at the school, so Kurt decided to just keep his eyes peeled and continued to mentally and literally cross his fingers.

Kurt kept his eyes open over the next few days, examining every guy closely as they walked past or else sat in the same classroom as him. He had seen them all before so they were definitely not the new guy that Finn was talking about. None of them striked him as anything special; they all walked in the same guy slope, their eyes were usually trained on the chests and butts of the cheerleaders and they all dressed with hardly any fashion sense whatsoever (not that Kurt really expected every gay guy in the world to have the same flair for fashion as he did.)

But no, in his foraging, not once did he come across someone who he'd never seen before, looked gay or paid Kurt any ounce of interest and attention. They either glared at him or didn't even notice Kurt looking at them and as they days passed, Kurt lost a little of his determination to find the guy that Finn'd guessed was gay and just went on living his life, clutching onto that small bit of hope he needed to keep himself going.

Finn had yet to mention anything about the guy yet and Kurt wasn't going to push it because he knew that if Finn knew anything he'd tell him. So for a couple of days, he let it out of his mind until Finn could give him more information and the guy turned up. He distracted himself from all of it by putting a lot of hard work into everything else that was important to him: friends, family, Glee and fashion.

He hanged out with Mercedes more, as Quinn went Cheerio's crazy again, and that and Finn's continuing brotherly friendship and lack of family troubles, helped him be the Kurt that he really was. The Glee club seemed to notice the change into his old self, that even Puck grinned at him and said something about being glad to have the Kurt back so he could pick on him again. So, even getting teased was a welcome advance into his previous life.

Everything was going ok, but on the Monday after a weekend hanging out with Mercedes at the mall and chilling at home with his family, Kurt's world seemed to change all over again.

He was at his locker getting his books out for his classes. He had a test for Spanish coming up and he was practicing verbs in his head as he gathered his books and closed his locker. Without paying attention to what he was doing, Kurt span away from his locker and walked off, muttering to himself and looking straight ahead. He was concentrating so hard that he missed what was right in front of him and ran head long into someone, tripped over, dropped all of his books and made whoever he had walked into trip over and drop all of their books too.

Kurt jumped up immediately, and spun around saying, 'oh, my god, I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention. Are you – "but it was at that moment the person on the ground looked up at Kurt and smiled easily at him.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the guy he had just pummeled over. He had never seen this boy before, ever in his entire life, and he was pretty sure that as soon as he saw him he didn't want to ever look at another guy again. This guy was so gorgeous, but not in the usual model way. He was unique looking, like a painting that could never be recreated or reproduced. He had dark brown hair that was cut sort of oddly and jaggedly. On any one else Kurt would have said that it was the worst of all haircuts, but on this guy it worked really well. The hair shaped his slightly sharp edged face, which was enveloped with a soft creamy complexion and flushed cheeks over high cheekbones. But it was his eyes that were the most captivating. They were an aqua colour, so aqua it looked like he was wearing contacts, but Kurt didn't care if he was because they looked amazing.

The guy smiled slowly at Kurt as he stood up. He looked at Kurt intently and slightly amusedly before saying, "hey, it's cool, man, we all lose our heads sometimes."

Kurt blinked and looked away from him, turning pink. He was bedazzled and for a moment he couldn't say a thing but then he cleared his throat and look at the boy, smiling confidently. "Yeah, I guess we do, and um… I'm glad I didn't injure you or anything." The boy laughed and Kurt smiled before looking away and dropping down to pick up his books.

When he stood up he found the boy still there watching him and holding his books, too. It was then that Kurt noticed what the boy was wearing. He obviously wasn't into the big fashion labels that Kurt was, but he couldn't say that the guy didn't have some style. He sort of reminded him of the way Finn dressed, but it was much classier. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans (that were perhaps almost as expensive as Kurt's were), a thick blue checkered hoodie and black high-top converse sneakers. He looked like a skater guy, but a very, very clean one.

The boy held out his hand. "Well, might as well introduce myself. I'm Sam, just started here today and you're the first person I've bumped into. Literally," he said, smiling.

Kurt stared at his hand before reaching out and shaking it. It was felt soft and perfect in his hand. Kurt cleared his throat. "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, in his most pompous voice.

If Kurt's voice annoyed him, Sam didn't even blink. He just grinned at Kurt before dropping gripping his hand and saying 'yeah, cool. Pleasure to meet you, too' before dropping it and looking around. "This school is super small compared to my last school. Don't you get bored?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, his face still flushed from the feeling of Sam's hand gripping his. "Of course but, you get used to it, trust me. Where did you used to go?"

"New York College. In New York, obviously," Sam replied smiling.

"Wow," Kurt said. "I've never been there. Well, I've never set foot anywhere else except this cow town."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, well, New York's worth the visit, but it does get tiring after awhile. I like the quiet here, it's nice."

"You say that now, but – "Kurt began, but he was interrupted by a yell from down the hall. It was Finn and he was walking up to them waving his hand and smiling widely.

He reached them and held up his hand to Sam, who turned around and high fived, him smiling and yelling, 'hey, man! What's up?"

Finn grinned. "Not much, man, not much. Enjoying Lima so far?"

"Mostly," Sam said, grinning.

Finn nodded and looked at Kurt, smiling lopsidedly. "Oh, have you two already met?"

Kurt nodded, raising his eyebrows at Finn who nodded slightly. So Sam _was _the guy Finn had been talking about but Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about this. There was something in Sam that he definitely, and instantly, liked, but how could he know that Sam was like him? It wasn't obvious to him and Sam just seemed like a friendly, ordinary guy guy. Like Finn. Oh, hell no, do NOT go there again Kurt!

Sam looked from Kurt to Finn. "Are you guy's friends?" he asked.

Finn nodded. "Sure, but actually, he's my stepbrother, too. We live together."

Sam nodded. "Awesome. You must feel lucky to have each other, two cool dudes like you."

Finn laughed and Kurt blushed. Kurt cleared his throat and asked, "So, how do you two know each other?"

"We met at Football Camp a few years back," Finn answered. "Haven't caught up since then, but we keep contact and Sam told me a few months ago he was moving here, so there you are."

Kurt nodded. "Cool." He glanced at Sam, who smiled easily at him, before mumbling, "Well… the bell kind of went 10 minutes ago so… should probably get to class. Nice to meet you Sam…see you later, Finn," he said, looking at him pointedly before turning and walking off down the hall.

Kurt didn't really see Sam the rest of the day; though when he did he was hanging out with Finn or the football team and he was acting exactly like any of the guys, though Kurt noticed that he never made any attempts of bullying.

Kurt couldn't help wondering what Finn had been playing at. He's said that he'd thought this guy, Sam, was "secretly gay" but from what Kurt could see, this was crossing the line. He saw Sam checking out girls and smiling at them with as much bravado and interest as the other guys and there didn't seem to be any uneasiness in his personality or social skills. He was just a super, super nice guy.

But nevertheless, Kurt found that he couldn't stop thinking about the way Sam's hand had gripped his or the way Sam had been watching him or the way his eyes glittered like the sun on the ocean…

Stop it, Kurt! Stop it, Kurt!

After school, Finn knocked on Kurt's bedroom door and called out, 'hey, Kurt? Can we talk?"

Kurt opened the door for him and let him in.

Finn grinned and went and lounged on the couch like he usually did, watching Kurt intently.

"So, what did you think?" He prompted when Kurt didn't speak.

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Don't use that line on me again." Anything to get the conversation away from what he knew Finn wanted to talk about.

"Oh, sorry," Finn said apologetically.

Finn was silent for a moment and then he piped up, "So? What did you think of him?"

"Of who?" Kurt asked, still playing dumb.

Finn rolled his eyes and said softly, "he asked about you at lunch."

Kurt's head jerked up. "Did he? What did he say?" he blurted before he could think.

Finn grinned. "Ah, so you do like him."

Kurt turned red. "Shut up and tell me what he said."

"He just asked how long we've been step brothers and he asked how long we've known each other and he asked about Glee club, too. I think he's going to join."

Kurt's mouth wobbled. "Really? He can sing?"

"Sure," Finn nodded. "He's really quite good. It's funny how I always make friends at football camp that can sing," he added to himself.

Kurt shook his head and sighed. "Well, it will be nice to have a new member, but I really think you're wrong about him being gay, Finn."

Finn frowned. "Oh. Really? So, you didn't pick up any signals?"

Kurt laughed darkly. "What, like looks of luring desire? No. Definitely not." Kurt sighed. "He's just the same as you, Finn. I can't… that can't happen again."

Finn shook his head. "It won't. I know that he's not like me… he's like you."

"How do you know that?"

Finn shrugged. "He's just not interested in girls. I mean, he's dated a couple but it never turned out well… they dumped him because he wouldn't do anything with them except a bit of kissing…I've noticed that his eyes are kind of blank when he's looking at girls…"

Kurt sighed. "That might not mean anything. Maybe he's one of those people that just wants the right person… the right and only girl."

Finn shook his head. "No way. Sam doesn't know what he's looking for, but I really think that it isn't any girl. Besides I noticed today –"

"Oh, of course, you noticed him staring at you didn't you? He likes you! Because everyone always ends up liking Finn Hudson – "

Finn rolled his eyes. "That is not true and anyway, you're picking on your old self right now –"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Finn talked over him and said – "No, I was actually going to say that I noticed him staring at you. And his eyes weren't blank at all; they were all sparkly when he was asking about you. So there!"

And with that, Finn turned and left the room, grinning widely and leaving Kurt sitting there dumbfounded with hope rising in his chest stronger than ever before.


	4. Sam

**Chapter 3: Sam**

Sam sank down onto his bed, music blasting out of his stereo like he liked it. Sighing he put his arms behind his back and stared up at the ceiling. He felt strange, like he didn't really know who he was or what he was doing here, wherever that was. Not that he wasn't cool with not living in New York anymore, he was enjoying living in a quieter town, he just wasn't sure if he belonged somewhere like it.

Sam had always seemed to have problems with being himself, or even knowing who himself even was. He'd always felt a little different than the other boys he'd grown up around all of his life, but today it had seemed to become much worse. In New York he had always noticed other people who seemed as different as he was, but he never made contact with them because he was scared of what he would find in himself if he did. But at least they were around. At least that way he knew he wasn't the only one. But, here, in Lima, teenagers were much more prone to the norm, which was what Sam wanted to be around and how he wanted to be, but after just one day at the school he felt more alone than ever. How was that even possible? Sam just didn't understand what was wrong with him. It was like someone had suddenly sucked the life out of him and left him in a hole to die.

Sam sighed. Only a few things had happened during the day that Sam had actually enjoyed. One was seeing his good friend Finn again. Since they'd met, Finn had always given Sam hope because even though Finn acted like every other jock back then, Sam had seen that he was different too and better than all of the others. And seeing Finn again had only shown how much he had been right about that and how much Finn had completely shed his Jock skin since then. And with that came another good thing about the day, though Sam was confused as to why it was a good thing when he didn't understand how he was feeling about it, because, really, it felt like a bad thing at the same time: Meeting Kurt Hummel. As soon as Sam had first looked at him, he knew he had met someone that didn't belong in Lima, at all. He was different, special and… cute. Kurt scared Sam, because Sam couldn't seem to get Kurt out of his head… and he had no idea why he thought Kurt was cute or why Kurt made his stomach swim with butterflies or his heart speed up.

Finn had also talked to Sam about Glee club, which was very interesting to Sam. Though he hadn't really met any of the Glee club members today (except for Kurt… Sam's heart shuddered at the mere thought of him…), it both intrigued and scared Sam. The guys in Glee club sounded like a group of people similar to those he used to see around in New York. And because he ran away from that in New York, Sam didn't know if he should be running from them now or going with his heart… because he really wanted to join them. They sounded special, different. Even Mike, Matt, Puck, Santana and Brittany sounded different, though they were part of the popular ring as well…. Sam had to ask himself: could Glee Club be what he really needed? To be happy, to bring out who he really was? Did he have the guts to do that? To go against everything he'd worked at being his whole life? To be who he really was once and for all?

Sam drew in a breath and sighed. His brain kept ticking over the thoughts he was having. Finn was lucky. Finn was a jock and in Glee club, he was doing what he loved… but Finn'd said that he was being picked on for it and had drew apart from the other jocks, who always called him a fag… so it wasn't all good. Sam shuddered. Sam didn't want that, it would probably kill him… to be called… what he thought he was…

No! Sam shook his head. Ignore that, Sam!

He had to join Glee club, because who really cares about a stupid bunch of jocks, anyway? They were idiots! Being with people like Finn and Kurt sounded like a much better option, even if it was going to be difficult…he had to do it. He had to let himself live the life he really wanted, even if he didn't really know what that life was. All he knew was he didn't want this life he was living now anymore. Glee was calling him and he was going to answer the phone.

The next day after a restless sleep, Sam got up to take his shower and got ready for his second day at William McKinley High. Sam's breathing was shallow as he got ready and as he drove to school his palms got all wet and his heart was beating so hard it was basically jumping out of his chest.

He was still going to do it though. The prospect of doing it was so much that he was really hurting inside and he felt like vomiting up his breakfast (which he really shouldn't have eaten, but there it was) but he was going to do it anyway. He just had to.

He arrived in the school parking lot and parked his car. Sighing deeply and trying to calm himself, he grabbed his back pack from the passenger seat, and slung it over his back as he got out of his car and walked towards the school entrance. In the distance he could make out another figure walking there. A figure that looked very much like the petite figure of Kurt Hummel.

Sam stared at Kurt, watching his hips swivel slightly as he walked and he found himself looking right at Kurt's ass, which was small and quite… Sam shook his head and adverted his eyes. What was he thinking?

Sam walked into the school awhile after Kurt and walked straight towards where he knew Mr. Schuester's office was. When he got there he knocked on the door and heard Mr. Schuester call out "come in."

Sam opened the door awkwardly and went inside. Mr. Schuester was sitting at his desk, reading over a stack of papers which were probably song sheets. He looked up as Sam closed the door and smiled at him. Sam smiled back awkwardly.

Mr. Schuester waved at his seat for Sam to sit down and as he sat, Mr. Schuester said, "Hey, you must be the new guy, Sam?" Sam nodded and Mr. Schuester grinned. "Well, how can I help you?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Actually, Mr. Schuester, I was hoping that… maybe… I'd really like to join Glee club… is there any chance I can audition?"

Mr. Schuester's smile widened and he clapped his hands together. "Of course! We're actually having auditions today after school. Can you be ready?"

Sam gulped and nodded. "uhh… Sure…I guess… I've ….got a few ideas."

"That's great," Mr. Schuester said, "looking forward to hearing you."

Sam smiled awkwardly at him before standing up and saying, "Cool, well… see you later, then, Mr. Schue…" and walking towards the door.

"Sure. Bye, Sam," Mr. Schuester waved his hand before looking back down onto his music, the smile never fading from his face.

Sam walked towards his locker, feeling slightly relieved that at least that part of the day had passed but not really losing any of his nervousness. What on earth should he do? He had no idea what song to sing and he had to audition that day!

He was panicking so much that he couldn't even concentrate on opening his locker and he nearly dropped his bag as his body shook with nerves.

But this was nothing to how shocked and nervous he suddenly felt when he felt a small prod on his arm. He jumped and looked around to see Kurt Hummel looking at him. Sam's heart sped up and he swore it was so loud it sounded like a jet plane going up. Sam blinked at Kurt in horror, his mouth gaping open.

Kurt smiled and raised his eyebrows at him. "Uh… Hi, Sam… I'm sorry for scaring you."

Sam opened his mouth and couldn't speak so he cleared his throat and tried to bring his mouth into more of a smile. It probably looked like a grimace. Shaking his head, he replied, "me? Scared? I don't think so!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, anyway… I just wanted to say hi, see how you're going."

Sam smiled awkwardly (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately). "Oh…Well, hi…. And I'm ok… how are you?" he said, turning away from Kurt and finally opening his locker, hoping he looked collected rather than a complete idiot.

Kurt nodded. "Just fine."

Sam turned and smiled at him, mumbling, "cool" before looking away to grab his books.

There was a short silence between them before Kurt cleared his throat and said, "So, Sam… Finn said you can sing… Are you going to audition for Glee club today?"

Sam swallowed before closing his locker and turning to look at Kurt. "Actually… yes, I am. I just went and talked to Mr. Schuester about it."

Kurt's face lit up and Sam couldn't help thinking that he looked so cute… Sam groaned to himself and almost missed what Kurt was saying. "That's great! Guess I'll see you there then! We're all going to be in to listen to our potential new recruits."

Sam smiled and nodded, his heart in his throat. Just great, he had to do the hardest thing in his life in front of everyone, in front of Kurt! This was going to be so embarrassing! "Oh, awesome!" He mumbled… "I'll get to meet you all sooner than I expected."

Kurt grinned and seemed to hesitate before saying, "Well, you can meet some of them even sooner than that if you want. You can join us for lunch today, if you'd like."

Sam stared at him in surprise and blurted out, "No!" before he could even think about it, when his heart was saying Yes! Yes! Yes!

Kurt looked at him in hurt and Sam cleared his throat. "Uh… I'd love to but… I've got to do some stuff with the Coach… you know, for football practice," he mumbled, trying to justify his outburst.

Kurt nodded and sighed, looking disappointed. "Another time then?" he asked, hopefully.

Sam nodded slighty. "Yeah… ok… sure."

Kurt smiled. "Awesome. Well… I'd better get to class. See you in Auditions."

Sam smiled. "Yeah…sure… see you, Kurt."

Kurt waved, turned around and walked away. Sam stared after him for awhile, before quickly turning around just in time to miss seeing Kurt looking back at him over his shoulder.


	5. Auditions

**Chapter 4: Auditions**

Kurt's stomach was a net full of butterflies as he sat between Mercedes and Finn in the auditorium after school for the auditions. His body was fueled with anticipation for the last audition, Sam's. There were only 3 people auditioning and it was likely they would all get in anyway, but still, Kurt didn't know what he would do if Sam was a horrible singer. Kurt had such big dreams about Sam all day where Sam was the most amazing singer he had ever heard and where, not that he would mention this to anyone else of course, they sang a duet together under massive banners inscribed with "Kurt and Sam" and they were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes and wearing matching Alexander McQueen jackets...

Kurt sighed. He mustn't get ahead of himself. He shook his head and shifted his eyes onto the stage where the second student was nearing the finish of their song. He clapped along with everyone else after the last note faded, even though he had no idea if the girl could sing or not because he'd been stuck in dream land.

Mr. Schue congratulated the girl and said she was in and Kurt took the time to notice that she sort of beamed a bit superiorly like Rachel as Mr. Schue told her that. Kurt glanced over his left and saw Rachel glaring up at the girl, her arm twisted around Finn and her fingers crushing his. Kurt looked at Finn, who seemed to be grimacing in pain. Kurt shook his head, thinking "Uh Oh."

But he quickly forgot about that as he heard the auditorium door open and the last student walk inside. Kurt's head whipped around as though he wasn't even controlling it and he saw Sam nervously walking down the aisle towards the stage. Kurt lifted his arm without hesitation and waved frantically at Sam, but Sam was too busy looking down at his feet and it looked like he was mumbling something under his breath. Kurt kept waving frantically and Puck snorted in amusement. Finn nudged Kurt in the ribs and called out, "Hey Sam! Aren't you going to say hello, man?"

Sam looked up quickly and grinned sheepishly at Finn before lifting up his hand towards Kurt as a greeting. He looked away again and walked up the stage steps. Kurt dropped his hand and followed Sam with his eyes as he walked. He looked very nervous, much more nervous than the other two (from what Kurt had noticed anyway) and by seeing Sam look so nervous, Kurt began to feel even more anxious, too. What if Sam was horrible?

Sam handed his music to Brad and then slowly headed towards the front of the stage, looking from one face to the next and as he looked at each member of the Glee Club, it looked to Kurt that Sam was shivering harder and harder.

Mr. Schue smiled at Sam and spoke up. "Hey, Sam. Start whenever you're ready."

Sam swallowed, nodded and his eyes stopped swiveling from member to member as he looked over at Brad to begin the music. Sam looked back at them and Kurt's heart swooped because he could have sworn that Sam looked straight back at him. Or at least, him and Finn.

The music started and Kurt's inside's lifted. His lungs seemed to be bursting in anticipation, he could hardly breath. Finally Sam opened his mouth to sing and even if it was a little shaky in the start, Kurt was basically in heaven. Well, what he could imagine heaven could be like anyway, where you found the most perfect guy in the world who could, one day, be yours and who could sing beautifully.

_Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm.

("Yesterday" by the Beatles)

Sam's voice was as easy as breathing to listen to. It wasn't big and powerful like Kurt's or Rachel's, but Kurt doubted that even the Beatles had sung it as good as Sam did. He sounded sweet and smooth like chocolate and there was also a slight darkness in his tone that was captivating and darkly beautiful.

It was all over too quickly. Kurt had been so into listening to Sam and staring at him that it was server seconds before he realised that the song was over and he was still staring at Sam and Sam was blushing as everyone else clapped and smiled at him. Quickly, Kurt shook his head and joined in clapping with everyone else. Sam blushed even harder as he saw Kurt clapping and beaming widely at him.

"Good job, Sam," Mr. Schue said happily. "Really good, you're in! Reckon we'll have to do some Beatles numbers after this, what do you think guys?"

Everyone nodded enthusiastically and Sam smiled and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Everyone started piling out of their seats as Sam went and retrieved his music and began walking down the stairs. Kurt hurriedly pushed passed Rachel and Finn as they walked into the aisle and he hurried up to walk alongside Sam.

Sam glanced at him and smiled a little sheepishly as Kurt walked up to him and they fell into step together.

"So, uh… what did you think?" Sam asked.

Kurt grinned. "You were brilliant. I didn't know you could sing that well."

Sam turned a little pink and shrugged. "Oh, I sing everyone now and then… The Beatles are a bit of an obsession of mine… I know all of their songs so it was an easy pick in such short notice."

Kurt nodded. "Awesome, then we'll definitely have to have a Beatles assignment so you can show off your skills."

Sam laughed and nodded. "That would be cool."

Kurt smiled (not that he hadn't stopped smiling for the whole conversation.) "Definitely. It's really cool you're joining our little family."

"Family? Are you all really that close?"

"You wouldn't know it, but yes we really are. Though we wouldn't be without Glee Club; we're all pretty different. But, we all have something in common: we want to be good at something."

Sam grinned at him and they stepped out of the auditorium together.


	6. Beatles Week

**Chapter 5: Beatles Week**

The next week of Glee Club was some of the best for Kurt. At first it was difficult for all the original 12 to "make room" for the 3 new members, but by the end of the week they were getting used to it and enjoying having some new blood in the club.

The best of it for Kurt, though, was getting to know Sam. Not that the pair of them were complete chums by the end of the week, but they certainly got close.

On Monday, Mr. Schue announced that they would indeed be doing songs by the Beatles for the week. Some people were a little annoyed, like Santana who swore that she hated that old school rock 'n' roll, but the majority were pleased and none was more pleased than Sam (which also made Kurt pleased, because, even though they weren't close yet, seeing Sam happy clearly influenced him to be happy, too.)

Mr. Schue pulled out "the Hat of Fate" again to make groups for the assignment. For the second time, Kurt decided that fate was clearly on his side. Last time, he'd hoped to get Finn and he had and this time his wishes came true once again. His group ended up being the group of three: Sam, Finn and himself. The other groups were Rachel, Puck, Artie and Brittany; Christina, Mike, Quinn and Tina; Mercedes, Anton, Santana and Matt.

Kurt decided they should get together to sort out what song to sing and practice that very day so it was organised that Sam would follow Kurt and Finn home after school and they'd order pizza for dinner and "sing and stuff" as Finn would say.

On the drive back home, Kurt was feeling extremely nervous. Sam was just about to see his house! He didn't really know why he felt so nervous about that but he guessed that it was because he knew that he liked Sam, a lot, but he didn't know him very well. And here he was, already coming to HIS house. He was excited too, and hoped that Finn hadn't made too much of a mess in the kitchen over breakfast. He didn't want the house to be a pigsty after all!

After Kurt parked his car into the garage with Finn, Sam pulled in and walked to the front door to meet them, looking up at Kurt's house.

"Not a bad house, Kurt," he said, smiling at him. "Reminds me of my old place."

"Old? This is hardly old!" Kurt said, jokingly. Sam just laughed and followed Kurt and Finn inside.

"Alright, you dudes just go and set yourselves up, right… I'm gonna go and do some pooping," said Finn, saluting them and smirking at Kurt's face as Sam said, "wow, too much information!"

Kurt laughed weakly and shook his head. "He's always doing that."

Sam smiled. "You two get along really well, hey?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, better than we used to."

Sam frowned. "Why's that?"

Kurt flushed. "Oh, you know… we had our differences… but, it's all fine now. We really like having each other around a lot."

Sam smiled. "Cool."

Kurt nodded and wringed his hands a little awkwardly. "Well… I'll just go and grab my laptop so we can our ideas down. Go and sit, the lounge's that way," he said, pointing to the left before turning away towards his bedroom stairs.

He came back after grabbing his laptop to find Sam and Finn waiting for him and sitting side by side on the couch nearest to the coffee table. Kurt smiled at them and settled himself down on a cushion on the floor so he could comfortably put his laptop down.

"So," he said, as his laptop started up, looking up at Sam. "What song do you suggest?"

Sam shrugged. "I've got my favourites, but I don't really know either of your voices yet so I'm not sure which song would suit the best – "

Finn interrupted him, "well, Kurt sings like a girl, like, you, know, all high and stuff, and I'm sort of soft rock, definitely more manly."

Kurt reached over and swatted Finn on the arm.

Sam grinned and looked at Kurt. "Alright… well, there are a couple of songs with higher notes in it…"

Kurt shrugged. "I can sing lower, too, you know, Sam" (Kurt glares at Finn a little), "so just… what's your favourite song? We'll do that."

Sam sighed. "It's a hard choice… how about this, I'll suggest three songs, we'll listen to them, practice them and then decide which one to sing?"

Kurt nodded. "Ok, cool, I like it."

Finn put up his hand.

Kurt sighed. "Yes, Finn? Do you have a question?"

Finn nodded. "Can you two like share most of the solos? Like make it more of a duet thing and I'll just… more sing along in the background?"

Kurt smiled at Finn and smiled. Silently he thought, thank you Finn!

Sam grinned. "That's cool. So… I'm thinking… "Hey Jude", "Help!" or "Twist And Shout."

Kurt smiled. "Let's get listening then."

They spent the next half an hour listening to the three songs and printing the music off the internet. Kurt thought they were all pretty good songs and once they started getting into singing them, it was hard to say which one they would eventually decide on performing.

They sounded really good together as a group and they were all really enjoying singing together. "Twist And Shout" was a lot of fun and they did some freestyle dancing along to it, which was quite humorous and fun. "Hey Jude" was a fun song too and Kurt loved singing the "hey Jude's" at the end, where they all joined in together. But it was "Help!" that Kurt felt was working the best for them all. The lyrics to "Help!" seemed to resonate something in Kurt and he thought, in the end, that that song suited not only their voices the best, but also that whole idea of them working together and appreciating each other. Well, that was how it was for Kurt. It was a way to say how he appreciated Finn and Sam and wanted to help them and be helped by them in turn.

So, at the end of the session it was decided and the three spent the next couple of days practicing in the choir room after school and during lunchtime. On Wednesday they also started doing a whole group version of "Hey Jude", which was a lot of fun and meant they got to do that song anyway! Kurt had such a great week hanging out with his brother and his new friend (who he hoped could one day turn into more than a friend). He couldn't remember ever having so much fun with two guys!

On Thursday it was finally time for the performances. Sam, Kurt and Finn had volunteered to go first to show everyone how it was done! As they walked up onto stage, Kurt almost tripped over, but Sam quickly reached out and wrapped his hand around Kurt's upper arm. Kurt stared at him for a second and blushed a little. Sam smiled (he was looking a little red too) and Kurt could have sworn that Sam winked at him before he turned around to take his position. Shaking his head a little to compose himself, Kurt walked over to his position beside Sam and the music began.

*Legend: **Kurt**, _Sam_, Finn, All, _**Kurt/Sam**_

**Help,**  
_I need somebody,_  
**Help,**  
_not just anybody,_  
**Help, **  
_you know I need someone, _  
**Help!**

_When I was younger,_ (when I was younger)  
_so much younger than today,_  
(I never needed) _I never needed anybody's _(help in any way)  
_But_ now these days are gone, _I'm not so self assured,_  
(And now I find) _Now I find I've changed my mind_ and opened up the doors.

**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**  
_**And I do appreciate you being round.**_  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
**Won't you please, please help me?**

**And now my life has changed **(my life has changed) **in oh so many ways,**  
**My independence **seems to vanish in the haze.  
**But** _every now and then I feel so insecure,_  
(I know that I) _I know that I just need you like_ I've never done before.

**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**  
_**And I do appreciate you being round.**_  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
**Won't you please, please help me.**

When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
_I never needed anybody's help in any way._  
(But now) But now these days are gone, **I'm not so self assured,**  
(And now I find) _**Now I find I've changed my mind **_and opened up the doors

**Help me if you can, I'm feeling down**  
_**And I do appreciate you being round.**_  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
_Won't you please, please help me,_  
**Help me, help me, oh.**

Everyone clapped loudly as the song finished and the three of them bowed, laughing and smiling. They took their seats, Kurt sitting with Finn and Sam on either side of him and settled back to listen to the others perform. Kurt felt like he could die from happiness. It was his favourite performance ever and he couldn't wait to sing with Sam again. It sounded super cheesy, but it was absolutely magical and had really set off the beginning of their friendship.

Rachel's group was next and they sang a powerful version of "Eleanor Rigby" with Rachel as the lead of course. Mercedes and Anton lead their group in a soulful version of "A Hard Day's Night" and the last group had the four of them sitting on chairs singing "Here Comes The Sun", with Christina playing the guitar.

They were all brilliant performances and couldn't have been set off any better than their group number of "Hey Jude," at the end of which they all grasped hands and bowed to Mr. Schue and Kurt could think of nothing else except the feeling of Sam's hand in his and the way it kept slightly gripping him like it did on the first day they met.


	7. Sam Again

**Chapter 6: Sam Again**

After the Beatles week, Sam was feeling… strange. In many ways, he was increasingly happy, happier than he'd ever been in his life, but in other ways… he was confused and still feeling a little lost. He was really enjoying being in the Glee Club, singing to his heart's content, making new friends like Kurt, getting to know interesting people like Rachel Berry and rekindling his friendship with Finn, but something, in the back of his mind, was making him feel wrong.

And it always seemed to happen when he was around Kurt. What was it about Kurt that made him feel so jumpy? Once or twice he caught himself thinking about Kurt in a way that friends weren't meant to think about other friends, particularly guy friends, and he was feeling guilty about it. He tried to ignore it but every time he was hanging out with Kurt, he felt something in himself that he'd never felt before. Not only was he feeling the happiest when he was just sharing a joke with Kurt or just having a conversation with him, it was feeling a lot more than that. Kurt wasn't just fun to be around. Kurt had, in just under two weeks, become almost everything to Sam. He hated to admit it to himself and he didn't understand it… but all he thought about when he was alone was Kurt. What was Kurt doing? What should he say tomorrow to make Kurt laugh like that again? What should he wear tomorrow? Would Kurt like it if he wore that? He found himself listening to his CD's and wishing he could sing it with Kurt, thinking that Kurt would sound so perfect singing that and they should definitely do it together in Glee.

Kurt was feeling… almost like water. A necessity. Like Sam couldn't breathe properly without him or couldn't know who he really was without Kurt there.

What on earth was Sam meant to do about that? He had no idea what was going on and he was slowly going crazy with not knowing what to do. He could hardly talk to Kurt about it (boy, wouldn't that be embarrassing?) or to Finn, because he probably wouldn't understand. He questioned going and talking to the guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury, but in the end, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

After long nights of thinking it all over every night for a week after days he'd spent with Kurt, Sam would always come to the same conclusion: just ignore it and it will go away. But it just wasn't going away and Sam just couldn't ignore it.

Drastic measures needed to be made. Sam didn't know what these feelings really meant and he wasn't sure he wanted to know, at least not yet, so he had to do all he could to disconnect himself from the one person that was making them appear. The one person that made him so happy – but, no, he mustn't think about that. In the end, this was what had to be done so he could figure out what was wrong with him. Time away from Kurt was the answer, that's all.

The day after Sam made this decision, he was nervous yet determined to put his plan to the test. Usually he would arrive to school (by coincidence, he'd always told himself) at the same time as Kurt and they would end up walking to Kurt's locker, where they would chat for awhile before going to Sam's locker a little more down the hall. There, they would chat again and then they would either say good-bye or go to their class together. If they had a class together, they would always sit with each other and spend the lesson talking and helping each other out with the work.

Sam always enjoyed these mornings and class times with Kurt. But, for now, he had to give them up. So, Sam purposefully "slept in" and arrived to school late. He knew Kurt was always on time so there was no way he could bump into him. Sam took his time at his locker and walked into his first class, Spanish late. Being late was just a sacrifice he had to make.

Mr. Schue said something that Sam missed and Sam mouthed "sorry" at him before taking the very first seat he saw, which so happened to be right next to the door and a room apart from where Kurt was sitting with Finn, Rachel and Mercedes. Sam only noticed this because they usually were sitting with those three in Spanish. It wasn't because his eye subconsciously flicked towards Kurt like a magnet, ok!

Sam sat for the whole lesson with his eyes firmly stuck on Mr. Schue. A couple of times the girls at the table he'd sat at would try and talk to him, but he merely passed them little smiles and nods as he worked at distracting himself from the eyes he could feel drilling a hole in his head. He tried to sit there and do his work, but Spanish was a lot harder when you didn't have a terribly smart, and cute, guy helping…. Oh, no, he did not just think that!

When the last few minutes of the lesson approached, Sam started panicking. This was harder then he'd ever had imagined. Already, he was feeling miserable without Kurt, but he knew that he had to keep going if this was ever going to work out. As the clock ticked closer and closer to the end, his palms were sticky with sweat and his heart was galloping out of his chest. He knew if he caught one smile of Kurt's directed at him, he wouldn't be able to do this. He couldn't be close to Kurt at all. He just couldn't.

As soon as the bell rang, Sam jumped out of his seat, having already packed up his things in record speed (which was pretty good considering how hard his fingers were shaking), and he sprinted out of the door and to his next class, which he thankfully didn't have with Kurt.

He sat down in the empty classroom and he was the last one there and that was when he realised his mistake. He was five minutes early and Kurt knew where his class was because Kurt's class was just up the hall, which meant this was a perfect opportunity for Kurt to quickly come and say hello.

And sure enough, just as Sam realised this, he heard a little clearing of the throat and looked up to see Kurt standing in the door way and walking timidly towards him. Sam stared at him for a second before looking away, panicking madly. Why was it that he was so glad to see Kurt? Why was this happening to him?

"Uh…. Hi, Sam," Kurt said, clearly. "Have you forgotten about me already? Me, your new friend, Kurt?" Kurt's voice was strong, but he did sound a little upset.

Sam looked back at him and couldn't resist smiling at him. He didn't like hearing Kurt sound upset at all. But he had to keep going with his plan, so he had to act a little differently. "Oh, hey, Kurt," he said, his voice a little strangled. "Course I didn't forget you, man." He looked away again.

"Oh," Kurt said. "Then why did you ignore me in class?"

Sam shrugged, not daring himself to look at Kurt. "I was late. So, I just sat and did my work."

Kurt stared at him for a second and from the corner of his eye he saw Kurt shrug. "Oh, alright, because I thought I'd done something wrong, when as far as I can tell, I haven't."

Sam's eyes were pulled towards Kurt's like magnets again and he shook his head vigorously. "No, Kurt, you didn't do anything. I'm sorry you felt that way. I just thought I should sit there and work seeing as I was already late."

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Alright, good. Well, next time though, if you're late, come sit by me. I missed having my friend around to help out."

Sam smiled and turned away, blushing. What in the hell was wrong with him?

"See you at recess then? I'll meet you at your locker, if you like," Kurt said.

Sam nodded a little and Kurt turned around and walked off through the door in that cute way he walked – Man!

His plan really wasn't working. But he had to try to keep doing it. He had to run away from these… these feelings. They just weren't right.

But how? What could guarantee him a way to get out of seeing Kurt at recess? And with that the idea came to him in one scary stroke of"brilliance".

As soon as the bell went, Sam dashed out of the door and practically ran towards Ms. Pillsbury's office. His heart was racing (but not from the running) and he was hoping with all his might that she was there. As soon as he came in sight of her office, he saw her sitting there and she had no visitors!

He stopped at a halt at her door and knocked on the door. She called, cheerily, "come on in!"

Sam opened the door timidly and walked inside, wringing his hands and sitting down on the chair opposite her. He smiled awkwardly at her and she smiled back.

"Hello," she said, "You're Sam, right?"

Sam nodded.

"Thought so," she smiled, nodding. "And what can I help you with, Sam?"

Sam looked down and opened his mouth, but he couldn't get the words out.

Emma smiled. "It's ok, Sam. You can talk to me about anything you want. It's completely confidential and, I don't bite." She laughed a little but stopped when Sam didn't join in.

After a moment of silence, Sam looked up and mumbled, "I'm – I'm having some problems…. I don't… I don't really know… who – who I am…"

Emma smiled at him sympathetically. "You know, Sam, this isn't such a big problem. Lots of people, even adults, don't really know who they are. It can take a long time to work that out sometimes, what with all the influences everyone has on them during their life. In what way, exactly, are you having trouble in finding out who you really are?"

Sam shrugged. "I've felt like this for awhile… people were different in New York… I always felt like one of them… but I never joined them. I've always acted like the popular jock… but that doesn't feel right…"

Emma nodded her head. "I see. You have problems with peer pressure then?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess… but, it's more that – I don't want to disappoint myself. I'm not scared of what other people think – I'm just scared of who I really am – "

Emma looked at him intently, thinking. "Sam," she said, after a moment, "what you need to remember is that you are who you are. And that's nothing to be ashamed of. If you're pretending to be someone you're not and it's not making you happy, you need to be the person that you really are. What makes you the happiest?"

Sam paled and he opened his mouth to voice the one thing he was strong enough to say out loud. "Ever since I joined Glee Club, I've been feeling a little more like me."

Emma smiled and nodded vigourously. "There you go then. You already know where you fit best. All you have to do now is get used to the idea that you belong in that world, that you belong with people like Finn and Rachel and Kurt. You're on your path, Sam."

Sam smiled a little warily and nodded. "Okay, well thanks, Ms. Pillsbury… I'll keep working on it then…" He stood up to leave.

Emma spoke up, "Sam, you should never be ashamed of who you are. We all have things about ourselves that we don't like or understand, but all you need to know is learn to love everything about yourself and you'll be fine. Take Kurt, for an example. You can learn a lot from him. He's had a hard life, but he know's who he is and he's proud of being it."

Sam stared at Ms. Pillsbury for a moment. "Proud of being what?"

Ms. Pillsbury stared at Sam for a second, before spluttering, "Uh – uh – I thought you'd already know that… I mean, you and Kurt have been getting close… and I thought – "

"Thought what?"

Ms. Pillsbury swallowed. "Kurt's homosexual, Sam. And I just thought that you thought you were too – "

Sam stared at Ms. Pillsbury in shock before whipping around, opening the door and sprinting out of the door. He ran to his locker and grabbed his bag before running to the entrance and out of the door. He ran straight for his car, opened the door and jumped inside. Without thinking, he jammed his keys into the ignition. He drove out of the car park without looking back, feeling like there were stones in his stomach and his heart, and they were pounding against him to get out.


	8. Finding Sam

**Chapter 7: Finding Sam**

Kurt waited at Sam's locker for the whole of recess, but Sam never turned up. Kurt didn't know what this meant and even though he was pretty sure that it meant nothing, he couldn't help feeling dejected at the fact that he'd waited for Sam for nothing and that Sam hadn't even bothered to tell him he wasn't coming.

However, bad feelings aside, Kurt knew that Sam probably had a good reason so he avoided getting terribly angry and went to his next class with the pretence of talking to Sam about it.

But Sam never turned up. Kurt spent the lesson looking from the teacher to the classroom door, hoping that Sam would dash inside and mutter something about being late, but he never did. What was going on? If Sam had gone home sick, why wouldn't he just text Kurt and tell him? Unless he didn't have any credit, which meant he couldn't text him – Oh, what was Kurt thinking? It wasn't like Sam was his boyfriend or anything; there was no law that said Sam had to tell Kurt where he was going, because they were just friends weren't they?

Kurt shook his head and sighed. He still couldn't get rid of that feeling of disappointment. He'd really thought that he and Sam had been getting closer and closer the last week. So close that right now kind of felt like he'd lost his best friend (and perhaps potential boyfriend).

When the bell rang, Kurt walked right over to Finn's locker. Finn turned up a few minutes later and grinned happily at Kurt, basically skipping towards his locker.

"Guess what, Kurt!" he half-yelled, as by a way of greeting.

Kurt just looked at him, waiting for him to say the thing that had apparently gotten him so excited.

Finn didn't seem to notice that Kurt was completely uninterested and he burst out happily: "I got C on my English Assignment! Me, a C ! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!"

Kurt smiled a little; this was a big thing in the world of Finn. "That's great, Finn, really great. Before we know it you're going to be off in New York studying journalism."

He tried to sound happy and like his usual sarcastic self, but it didn't work on Finn. Finn's smile faltered and he stared at Kurt in concern. "What's up, Kurt? Is something wrong?"

Kurt sighed. "Not really, I just – have you seen Sam around by any chance?"

Finn smiled a little and replied, "oh, have you lost your lover boy, then?"

Kurt glared at Finn. "He's not my "lover boy", but if you put it that way, I guess I have lost him. Him being my friend, you know."

Finn nodded and said, "yeah, yeah I know, but you really, really want him to be your lover – "

"Oh, shut up!" Kurt snapped. "I'm serious. Just answer me. Have you seen him at all today?"

Finn frowned and scratched his head. "Actually, no, come to think of it, I haven't."

Kurt crossed his arms. "He was meant to meet me at his locker at recess, but he never turned up and I haven't seen him since this morning. And he was acting all weird in Spanish and maybe a little weird when I talked to him before our next class. He said he was late, but… I feel like he's avoiding me for some reason… and he hasn't even text me or anything to tell me where he is!"

Finn sighed and looked at Kurt in concern. "Look, bro, I really don't think Sam would avoid you like that, for whatever reason. Even though he did do it to me that time, after – "

"NOT HELPING, FINN!"

"Oh, right, yeah," Finn said, looking sheepish. "Anyway, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why he hasn't contacted you. He might be vomiting so hard that he can't even use his phone or something."

Kurt sighed. "I suppose your right."

Finn nodded. "Wow, I'm having a pretty good day today in the smartness area, aren't I?"

Kurt smiled a little. "It's happened before."

Finn grinned. "I know!"

Kurt tried to smile more but his smile just turned into a frown.

Finn's smile faltered again and he patted Kurt on the arm. "Kurt, don't worry about Sam. He's probably fine, but if it makes you feel any better, we can go and check up on him after school."

Kurt nodded, "Cool, thanks, Finn."

So, Finn and Kurt drove around to Sam's house after school, but to no prevail. They knocked and knocked on the front door but no one answered, all the doors were locked (and the windows too, though Kurt didn't want Finn to know he was quite that desperate so he investigated those while Finn was absorbed in trying to climb a tree to see into Sam's bedroom window) and the lights were out, too.

So, they just had to come to the conclusion that nobody was home or that they were and the said person just didn't want to talk to them for whatever reason and was ignoring them.

Either way, Kurt was feeling more and more terrible. He just felt that whatever Sam was doing right now, it had something to do with him. Even if Sam was vomiting, it would definitely have something to do with Kurt, like a really bad response to Kurt's jumper or something. He just had that feeling that this was his fault and he couldn't shake it, no matter how hard he tried.

Finn tried to cheer him up all night, but it never really got anywhere. Over dinner, Finn told his most dreadful (and usually incredibly funny, in a strange- Finn way) jokes, but Kurt didn't laugh like he usually did. After dinner, Finn handed Kurt over the remote so Kurt could put on whatever "dumb" show Finn hated on, but Kurt just shook his head and went to his bedroom. After Kurt sulked for awhile, Finn came in carrying a whole load of face products and asked Kurt if he'd like for them to do facials together and even though it was so sweet of Finn, Kurt just couldn't get into it.

In the end, Finn just ended up sighing and patting Kurt on the shoulder before he went and got into his bed to go to sleep.

Kurt had a restless night. He just couldn't sleep. And for whatever reason, he kept on looking at his phone as though he was waiting for something. But nothing came. All it made Kurt know was how little sleep he was getting and how slow time seemed to pass. 11:00… 11:15…. 11:20…. 11:30…..12:00….12:03…

Kurt must have dozed off somewhere after 1am in the because he was awoken a loud beeping noise. He groggily sat up and looked at his clock, thinking for a second that it was his alarm going off. His clock said 03:30 am and he groaned and closed his eyes.

But the beeping wouldn't stop and there was this weird light in the room so it wasn't dark enough to sleep… And that was when he finally looked over at his phone and realised what was happening.

He blinked for a second, staring at the name on the screen, before quickly scrambling up and grabbing his phone and hitting the answer button.

"Hello?" he said, quickly.

On the other end there was silence, except for that distinct sound of crackly breathing.

"Sam?" Kurt whispered, gently.

"H – Hi" came Sam's voice.

Kurt sighed glad he'd at least said something. "Are you okay?"

There was silence for a moment and then a quiet voice mumbled, "No, I'm not okay."

Kurt seemed to clutch his phone a little harder. Sam sounded so miserable, it was heartbreaking. "Where are you? What's wrong?"

Sam hiccoughed. "I – I'm sorry about today, Kurt. I freaked out and… then, I – I drove all the way to New York… and back,"

"New York!" Kurt said, a little loudly. "Why'd you drive all the way to New York?"

Sam sighed and mumbled, "Oh… I had to sort some things out… anyway… Kurt, I know it's…. uh…. 3 in the morning, but…. I really need to see you right now."

Kurt swallowed. "Right now?"

"Yeah. Right now. Please…. It's an emergency." Sam said sounding a little high pitched.

Kurt swallowed again. "Uh… alright, I can see you right now, Sam. Where do you want to meet?"

"Just come outside. I'm outside," Sam mumbled, before he hang up the phone.

For a second Kurt sat there in the darkness of his room before he shook himself and jumped to his feet. This wasn't a dream! Sam had called and he needed help!

He was so annoyed at himself for not going to Sam fast enough that he ran as fast as he could towards the door and whacked right into it. Shaking his head a little, he grabbed his dressing gown and slippers and as quietly as he could he left his bedroom and walked through the house and to the front door. The whole way he crossed his fingers in hope that no one would hear him, but he seemed to be in luck because he got outside with no problems at all.

And as soon as he got out, he saw Sam sitting on the front steps with his back to the door. Kurt took a deep breath and went and sat down beside Sam.

He'd expected Sam to jump but instead he just turned his head and smiled shyly at Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt thanks for meeting me."

Kurt smiled back. "Well, we are at my house. I could hardly say no."

Sam grinned and looked away.

"So, why are you calling me at such hours, Sam?" Kurt asked, tentatively placing a hand on his arm. Kurt expected Sam to flinch or something, but instead Sam gently reached over and put his hand over Kurt's.

Kurt looked at Sam quickly in surprise and Sam smiled at him nervously before he opened his mouth to speak.

"I realised something today, Kurt. Something that, I think, I've been running away from for a long, long time…. My entire life, really."

Kurt stared at him, entranced as Sam looked away and continued speaking. "I went and saw Ms. Pillsbury after class today… and she said some things that… made me realise who I really am… and then I decided to drive to New York, where everything sort of began for me. I had to see some people there that I never had the guts to talk to… and just being with them for a couple of hours made me realise, again, exactly who I am… and who I want to be."

Kurt nodded. "And who is that?" he asked, after a moment of silence.

Sam swallowed. "Ever… Ever since I moved here and joined Glee Club and… and met you, the truth has been…I guess, presenting it self to me."

"Presenting?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah… umm… see, the thing is, Kurt… well, I don't really know how to say this…"

Kurt waited and Sam slowly looked towards Kurt, looking extremely nervous. Sam's hand on his clenched a little.

"I've… I've been having these feelings…" Sam mumbled. "Feelings…. That I've never experienced before…about…y – " Sam swallowed and quickly said " – boys!"

Kurt drew in a breath and stared at Sam, hardly daring to believe what he had just heard and not wanting to either, especially because of Sam's use of the plural "boys."

"Boys?" Kurt asked, quietly.

Sam nodded and in the dark Kurt could see that he was turning redder and redder. "Uh… yeah… you know… like, liking feelings…"

Kurt nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Right," Sam muttered. "And so… today, Ms. Pillsbury… she told me… she told me that… you're homosexual…"

Kurt nodded and turned a little pink too. Sam stared at him for a second before continuing.

"…and she said that she thought… that… that I thought that I… am, too."

Kurt couldn't speak for a moment, but after a little silence where they both just stared at each other, Kurt spoke up in what he hoped was a controlled voice. "So… um… are you?"

Sam nodded and smiled a little, sighing. "Yes. I think so."

Kurt swallowed. "And how does that make you feel?"

Sam thought for a moment. "I don't know… it makes me feel like I've only just met who I really am… after all this time… and it scares me that… that I like boys."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, well, it scared me, too. But you get used to it. You have to… you have to be proud of who you are."

Sam smiled. "I know… you really amaze me, Kurt, you know that?"

Kurt blushed and cleared his throat. "So, umm… what are you going to do now?"

Sam sighed. "Well…. I was hoping… maybe you could help me a little… see, I don't really know… what I'm doing… or how to go from here, you know…. I'm still feeling a little bit lost…" Sam looked at Kurt and tilted his head. "Do you… do you think you could teach me how to be homosexual?"

Kurt laughed. "You're reminding me of Finn right now. It's not something you can be taught in a lesson, you know."

Sam blushed and shrugged. "Yeah I know… but, I just need your help, Kurt. I just need you to show me how I can be the real me and be proud of it."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Of course I can help you, Sam. With anything at all, I'm always here to help."

Sam beamed back at him nervously and the pair sat there under the dark blanket of sky, just talking, until the birds started chirping.


	9. Sam In New York

**Chapter 8: Sam in New York**

_Approximately 13 hours ago_

Sam parked his car in the car parks outside his old school. For the extent of his journey back to New York, he'd been panicky and nervous, but now that he was here, he felt much calmer and practically ready to face who he really was.

_Kurt's homosexual, Sam._

_You can learn a lot from him. He's had a hard life, but he know's who he is and he's proud of being it_

Ms. Pillsbury's voice kept on repeating in his head (it had been ever since he left school) as he got out of his car and walked towards his old school's entrance. It was difficult not to get rid of her voice; it was like a bullet to his head, because hearing someone say that aloud had really made him see that what he'd been secretly thinking about himself was maybe true.

He just had to do something that he'd always thought he should have instead of running away from it. If he'd faced these people many years ago, by now he would already know and be comfortable in his own skin. Not that he expected that these people he was going to see were going to help him be comfortable; they were just going to show him once again, like Ms. Pillsbury, the harsh, harsh truth. Kurt was really the only person that could help him; Sam knew that in his heart because he trusted Kurt and… well, he wasn't going to think of those… those feelings just yet… All he knew was he'd have to go and see Kurt as soon as he got back from New York.

School hours were almost over so Sam went and stood near the entrance to school, waiting for the students to start piling out. After a few minutes of silence, the loud bell finally rang and Sam could hear the school suddenly burst into life as students walked out of classrooms and ran down hallways, chattering madly and slamming lockers.

Sam kept standing where he was, keeping an eye out for the group of students he needed to see. He was crossing his fingers that he didn't come across any of his old Jock "mates" because he didn't particularly feel like joining forces with those knobs again. Wow, the old Sam would never have thought that!

Finally, Sam saw the distinct red head of the one boy he especially needed to talk to. The one boy that had once, for the briefest moment, been Sam's friend in Primary School before Sam had ditched him to hang out with the "Kid Jock's."

Taking a deep breath, Sam rushed around the crowd piling out of the door and tapped the boys shoulder. The boy looked at Sam in shock for a second before his face fell back into the same blank look that he'd looked at Sam like for years.

"What are you doing here, Sam? I thought you were off in Lima Land," the boy asked, a little coldly.

Sam swallowed and tried to smile. "Uh… hey, Charlie…"

Charlie just looked at him. "What do you want?"

Sam wringed his hands. "Umm…. I came…. I drove here… to ask a favour of you."

"And why would I do anything for you?" Charlie asked, turning away. "After all of the things you've done for me!"

Sam sighed. "Look, Charlie… that was years and years ago… and I've changed… because, you know, people do change."

Charlie turned around and raised his eyebrows. "Do they? So you're not some Jock –worshipping Lunatic anymore?"

Sam grinned. "Nope."

Charlie smiled at him a little bit, but he still looked a little unsure. After a moment he shrugged. "How long are you going to be around?"

Sam shrugged. "A few hours… I just came to talk to you and – "

"Me and my band of misfits, I suppose?" Charlie asked, rolling his eyes but smiling a bit.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I thought you guys could help me out."

"With what?"

Sam sighed, "Just finding out who I really am."

Charlie looked at him. "I already know who you really are, Sam. And I think you know, too. I don't think you need help with that."

Sam stared at him, a little shocked.

After a moment, Charlie turned around and beckoned his hand. "Come one. We're all going out tonight… come and hang out. Follow me in your car."

Sam smiled to himself and followed Charlie back towards the carpark and their cars.

An hour later, Sam was sitting in Max's lounge room. Max was one of Charlie's closest friends and probably the most out there (and that was saying something).

Sam was sitting next to Charlie and his eyes kept on moving around the room looking at all the different kids that were there. There was Max and seriously, back in Lima they seemed to think Tina was hard-core, but Max was something else altogether. He had so many piercings and one of those full –on pink Mohawks, that was actually, get this, bright green! There was Annabelle, who looked a little like Pippy Long Stockings and was also blind so it obviously didn't bother her. There was Ben and it was clear by looking at him that he was a bit of a bad boy with a drug problem (not to say he wasn't nice, because he totally was.) There was Sarah, who looked like she could be a cheerleader but she'd never been cast as popular because of her extremely high pitched voice. There was Claire, who was an Art-nut and liked to dress in smocks and vintage clothing. It was amazing how unique they all were. Nothing quite like this would ever be in a place like Lima and even though Sam knew he really belonged with the Glee Club now, he couldn't help feeling guilty for not making friends with some of these guys before.

But next to him were the two people he was most interested in talking to. Charlie sat there in his black Skater gear and with his blazing red hair, his arm wrapped around the boy next to him, his long-term boyfriend, Aaron. Sam couldn't help continuously looking over at the pair of them in the corner of his eye. He saw how they looked at each other so happily and lovingly and even catched them kissing a couple of times. As he watched them, Sam couldn't help himself imagining himself doing that with a boy… but not just any boy… with Kurt…

Sam sighed loudly, trying to calm himself down because his heart rate sped up so much whenever he thought about Kurt. It was overwhelming; he knew Kurt was a boy and he knew that he liked Kurt… he just still wasn't sure what he was supposed to do about that.

For the next hour or so, Sam just sat there observing and listening to people's conversations. He'd gotten a couple of hello's at the start of the night, but no one seemed quite into talking to him. Sam didn't mind. He could understand that "misfits" could be against "popular kids," too.

Finally though, Charlie turned to Sam and asked him simply, "so, do you want to go and chat for awhile?"

Sam nodded thankfully and they got up, followed by Aaron, who smiled at Sam and the three of them walked off into the garden. Outside, Aaron and Charlie lit up cigarettes and looked out at the sunset.

Sam went and stood next to them and Charlie turned towards them, blowing a little bit of cigarette smoke in his face. Sam coughed and Charlie frowned. "Oh, sorry, man. I always do that to non-smokers. I forget, that's all."

Sam shook his head, waving his hand at the apology.

Charlie took a drag before speaking again. "So, tell me why you really came, Sam. In your own words and all that."

Aaron laughed and muttered "whose else's words would he use?"

Charlie shrugged. "Sam's been using words that aren't his all of his life."

Aaron frowned and looked away.

Sam cleared his throat. "I… I went and saw my new schools guidance counselor today… and lately… I've been having… having…"

Charlie interrupted him. "Sam, man… that's not English I'm hearing there. It's more like gibberish. Let's start again, what did you come here about?"

"I – I – "

Charlie sighed and squished his cigarette on the ground with his shoe. "I know you, Sam. You can do better than that. I've heard you give those speeches."

Sam smiled, unable to stop himself, before taking a deep breath and whispering. "I think I'm gay."

Charlie looked at him and smiled. He reached over and patted Sam on the back, saying, "well, duh, I already knew that. We all did, didn't we, Aaron?"

Aaron nodded.

Sam stared. "How did you know when I didn't?"

Charlie shrugged. "It's much easier to lie to yourself than to lie to others."

Sam thought about this for a moment and then nodded. "So… what do I do now?"

Charlie laughed. "How would I know? Just keep on living, Sam. That's all you've got to do. Just live."

Sam sighed. "I don't know how to do that."

Charlie smiled at him, a little sympathetically. "Got any love interests?"

Sam stared at Charlie, but he didn't have to answer. Charlie knew. "Talk to him. He'll be able to help you out."

Sam nodded. "I know… thanks."

Charlie smiled. "I didn't do much did, I? You already knew all this."

Sam shrugged. "Guess I just needed telling."

Charlie nodded and stared at Sam for a moment as Aaron came over to stand between them, heading back towards the door to inside. "Do you want to come back and hang out some more?" Charlie asked him.

Sam hesitated but shook his head. "I should probably head home. Long drive, you know."

Charlie nodded and Aaron raised a hand towards Sam in good-bye before sloughing off into the house without Charlie.

Charlie held out his hand towards Sam and said smartly, "pleasure doing business with you."

Sam laughed and shook Charlie's hand. "Pleasure's all mine."

"Clearly," Charlie said, but he was laughing. He cleared his throat. "We should do it again sometime."

Sam smiled. "Sure."

Charlie nodded and after one last look, he turned around and went back into the house.

Sam stood for a moment looking after him before he went out the front towards his car, on the way to beginning his next journey. First stop: Kurt's.


	10. Learning

**Chapter 9: Learning**

The next day, even after no sleep at all (Sam didn't leave his house until 7 in the morning, not that he would have been able to sleep anyway) Kurt was so awake that he was basically bouncing in his shoes. His heart wouldn't stop racing and he couldn't stop himself from blushing and if this was any indication of how much Sam had an effect on Kurt just by admitting he was gay, Kurt had no idea how he'd be if they actually dated.

Not that that was going to be happening anytime soon. Kurt knew that getting used to being gay took time and he definitely wasn't expecting declarations of love, or anything close, from Sam anytime soon. It was possible that Sam didn't like him, anyway, and just wanted to be friends – Sam's use of "boys" popped into his mind again – but he couldn't help hoping. It was all that he had.

In the kitchen, Finn was sitting at the table, slumped over it like he usually was in the morning and eating an enormous bowl of Weetbix. When Kurt thumped his way through the door, basically running because he was unable to lower his energy, Finn jumped so hard he almost over-turned the table.

"JESUS!" Finn cried, breathing hard.

Kurt laughed and speed-walked towards the pantry. "I think you'll find that my name is Kurt."

Finn rolled his eyes and sat down, shoving another spoonful of Weetbix into his mouth. "Wha's gob woo so escided?" Finn asked with his mouth full.

Kurt grinned at him and sat down at the table. "I'm more hopeful than ever, Finn."

Finn swallowed. "About what? Last night you were all upset… oh! Did you – did you and Sam –?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, but… he can around last night, needing to talk. And you were right, Finn…. He told me."

Finn stared for a moment, a little confused, before his mouth split into a grin. "Oh, right! Sam's gay! Of course!" Kurt looked at him in amusement and Finn hurried on. "And I knew that because, you know, I was the one who told you that in the first place… so that was just me being slow as usual! Although it seems I'm not as slow as Sam or you for that matter."

Kurt laughed. "I guess you're not. You are quite a surprise, Finn."

Finn shrugged. "You know it," he said, smiling and heading over to the dish rack. "So are you hanging out with Sam today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting him in about an hour. We're going shopping," Kurt answered, cheerily.

"Uh-oh," Finn said, seriously. "Does Sam know what he's getting himself into?"

Kurt shrugged. "Nope," he chirped, "but fashion is a big part of being gay and I'm sure he'll benefit from this."

Finn grinned. "Well, good luck with him. I'm going over to Rachel's. See ya later, bro!" he said as he walked out of the kitchen towards the front door.

"Bye!" Kurt called out after a moment, before he went back to a dreamland where Sam strutted a thousand different outfits for him to see. Mmmmmm…..

"So how is shopping going to help me?" Sam asked as they drove in Kurt's car to Lima Plaza.

Kurt laughed. "Have you seen my clothes? Don't you think there's a reason I dress like this?"

Sam looked Kurt over and shrugged. "I just thought you wore those clothes because you like them… not because you're… gay…"

Kurt looked over at Sam. "I do like them… but, you know, you're gay, too… and I just thought that maybe wearing clothes like this… it might make you feel more comfortable."

Sam nodded, a little uncertainly. "Well, it's worth a try," he said, smiling at Kurt. "I'll do whatever you say."

_Four hours later…_

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but… now of these clothes suit me!"

"You're just not trying hard enough, Sam, and we just haven't found the right outfit yet. You'll see. It's only been four hours. In my book that equals a mini- shopping spree!"

Sam couldn't help but smile. "Really? Because, to me, this is a nightmare. I'd hate to think what an enormous shopping spree would be like."

Kurt huffed. "Well, for you information, it's heaven! I love shopping! All gays love shopping!"

Sam stopped walking and sat down on the bench. He patted the spot next time and Kurt sat next to him cautiously, glaring a little bit. Sam smiled at him, blushing a little. "Look, Kurt, I really appreciate what you're trying to do… but… I'm gay and this… this isn't helping me. The clothes look awesome on you, they really do, but they're just not… me."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "I know. I should have realised that. I'm sorry."

Sam laughed. "It's cool."

Kurt shook his head. "No, it's not. I really want to help you, Sam… but I'm not sure how to teach you anything… it's really something you need to find out for yourself."

Sam nodded. "I think I've realised that you don't really need to teach me 'The Ways of the Gays'", he said, laughing a little. "Really, Kurt… I just need you to be there to support me. That's all."

Kurt grinned. "I can do that."

Sam smiled and reached over to put a hand over Kurt's. Kurt looked down at Sam's hand on his and smiled.

But right at that moment, a group of guys walked passed and shouted, "EWWW! YOU FAGS! CUT THAT OUT!" "DON'T START TOUNGE WAGGLING!" "STUPID FAGGOTS!"

Sam quickly drew his hand away from Kurt's and looked away, shocked.

Kurt huffed angrily and got to his feet. "Just ignore them, Sam. Let's go."

Sam got up a little weakly and followed Kurt out of the Plaza, not daring to look back at the guys but unable to block out the sound of their voices.

They were silent in the car. Kurt kept on looking over at Sam, whose tense expression hadn't changed. Kurt didn't really know what to say but as soon as they arrived at the front of Kurt's house, beside where Sam's car was parked, Kurt turned in his seat and looked at Sam.

"Sam… don't worry about those guys… they're idiots and they just don't understand…Their judgement really doesn't matter. They have nothing to do with you feeling good about yourself. It's only you that matters."

Sam looked over at Kurt slowly and swallowed. "Thanks… it's… just… I used to be like one of those guys… and now… here I am… A faggot."

Kurt swallowed. "There's nothing wrong with being that, Sam. You know that. And don't call yourself that." He added.

"WHY NOT?" Sam burst out. "I AM ONE! WHY SHOULDN'T I CALL MYSELF THAT!"

Kurt stared at him in shock for a moment.

Sam's face suddenly melted and his anger was replaced with regret. "Oh, jeez… sorry, Kurt…I shouldn't have yelled – "

Kurt shook his head and interrupted, "No, you're right, Sam. Faggots and proud of it, right?"

Sam gave Kurt a small smile. "Well… almost proud."

Kurt smiled at him sympathetically. "You'll get there, Sam. You'll get there."

That night after dinner Sam rang Kurt on his mobile to organise what they were going to do together on Sunday.

"Hey!" Kurt answered, waving Finn away from his bedroom door (Finn walked with a shrug, mumbling something about asking his Mum to help him with his homework instead) and lying back on his bed.

"Hey, Kurt," Sam answered, sounded a little sleepy.

"How are you? You sound tired!" Kurt said.

"And you, apparently, are not?" Sam asked, the sound of a smile in his voice.

"Not at all!"

"You crazy, crazy, cu – uh… Kurt!"

"That's me," Kurt chirped, grinning.

Sam laughed out loud.

"So, what should we get up to, tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Umm… I dunno…"

"Well it's your choice."

"Maybe we could just have a stay in day… my families out for the day… we could just watch some movies and stuff?"

Kurt hesitated. "But… how would that be… educational?"

"Uh…" Sam paused for a moment. "I told you, I don't need "lessons anymore." I know what I want."

There was silence. For some reason Kurt's heart was jumping into his throat (although this wasn't much of a mystery because it always happened around Sam.)

Finally, Kurt replied. "And… what do you want?"

"Y – "Sam made a choking noise. "I just want to hang out with you. That's all."

Kurt smiled. "Alright. Well, I think that would be nice. I might have to say I'm staying at Mercedes, though."

"How come?"

"My dad probably won't be that cool with the idea of me spending a day with a guy in his otherwise empty house."

"Oh, right. So, have you got any movies you'd like to bring?"

"Sure. We'll watch a mix."

"Awesome. I can't wait," Sam said, happily.

"Me either," Kurt answered, blushing a little.

10 minutes later, after organising the time and after some more idle chat, Kurt hang up the phone and just lay on his bed beaming for a couple of minutes until Finn appeared at Kurt's door, looking desperate.

"What?" Kurt asked, dreamily.

"Is your head clear enough to help me with my homework? Mum won't help me."

Kurt sighed. "Are you ever going to be able to do your homework by yourself, Finn?"

Finn grinned. "Of course. And I can. But why would I when I have an awesome brother like you to help me?"

Kurt laughed, unable to stop himself, and got up to sit at his desk. "Come on then, my brother. Let's turn you into a Know-It-All."

Finn grinned. "Yeah well, you'd probably have more luck with that than ever making Sam like shopping."

Kurt smacked Finn lightly on the arm.

Kurt hesitated a moment outside Sam's front door, but before he could even reach his hand out to knock on Sam's door, it burst open and Sam stood there beaming happily at him.

"You're here!" Sam grinned.

Kurt grinned back. "You're in a happy mood!"

Sam nodded a little jerkingly. "Sure am!"

"What's got you so perked?"

"I just realised something! Something that's going to help me!"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "And what would that be?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer but before he could, a loud beeping sound came from the kitchen and Sam ran into the house, cursing loudly.

Kurt followed him into a very smoky kitchen and saw Sam standing bent over something black and smoky sitting on top of the oven. Kurt laughed out loud before hurrying over to Sam.

"And what were those?" Kurt asked, pointing to the tray of burnt food.

"Cupcakes," Sam sighed. "I made them… for you… but… they're all burnt."

Kurt laughed. "Yes, I can see that. They are definitely burnt."

"Dammit!" Sam said, a little grumpily.

Kurt smiled. "Hey, it doesn't matter. It's nice you tried."

Sam looked at him and smiled. "I should probably turn that off shouldn't I?" he asked, indicating the smoke alarm.

Kurt nodded. "That would be a good idea."

Sam looked around and walked over to the other side of the room. He grabbed one of the tall cushioned stools from the corner and propped it in the middle of the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Kurt asked, watching as Sam carefully stepped up onto the stool and stood slowly.

"Uh," Sam muttered, not looking down and reaching up towards the smoke alarm. "Could you grab me that broom over there? I can't really reach."

Kurt grabbed the broom and handed it to Sam. As Sam grabbed the broom off Kurt, the stool shook a little and Kurt grabbed onto it to hold it steady.

"Thanks," Sam muttered as he finally poked the button with the broom and the beeping sound went off.

"Phew," Kurt muttered, relieved the sound was gone.

Sam grinned down at him and they stared at each other. It seemed like forever that they just stood there, Kurt on the ground and Sam on a stool, just looking at each other. After awhile, Sam looked away in a fluster and made to slowly come down off the stool. But somehow, as he lowered his leg towards the ground, the stool shuddered again and toppled over, bringing Sam with it and both landed smack bang onto Kurt, knocking him onto the ground, too.

Kurt knocked his head on the ground, lying there, squished with the stool wedged between himself and Sam. He looked up at Sam in embarrassment, but Sam didn't seem embarrassed at all.

"Are you ok?" he asked Kurt, in deep concern, leaping up and pulling the stool off of him before holding out his hand for Kurt to grab.

Kurt nodded and grabbed Sam's hand, getting to his feet and rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I think I'm going to have two bumps on my head by tomorrow. One in the front and one in the back. People are going to call me a Retarded Unicorn."

Sam laughed and suddenly reached forwards, wrapping his arms around Kurt. Kurt froze for a moment before slowly winding his arms around Sam and hugging him back.

After awhile, Sam drew back and looked at Kurt's forehead where he'd been rubbing before. Kurt stared at Sam and for a moment they just stood there as Sam examined Kurt's head.

Then, suddenly, yet so slowly it was almost torturous, Sam slowly leaned forwards and ever so gently… he kissed Kurt on the forehead. Right on the spot where it hurt.

Kurt sucked in a breath and his heart sped up to boiling point. Sam's lips were soft and slightly moist. They were only against Kurt's skin for a second, but it was wonderful. The best thing Kurt had ever felt in his life.

Sam drew back his head and looked at Kurt and surprisingly, he looked super calm when Kurt was feeling like he was going to explode.

Sam drew in a breath and whispered, "I just thought that might help make you feel better."

Kurt smiled nervously. "Thanks… it was… very nice."

Sam smiled. "Then you won't mind… you won't mind if I…"

Sam's gaze moved down towards Kurt's mouth and Kurt instinctively bit his lip.

"You… you want… you want to … ki – kiss me?" Kurt stammered.

Sam slowly looked back into Kurt's eyes and nodded. "I know what I want, Kurt," he said, gently.

Kurt smiled widely, feeling like he might cry, before leaning forwards and for the first time, and for the most glorious moment of his life, his lips met Sam's.


	11. Walking Out Of The Closet

**Chapter 10: Walking Out Of the Closet**

Even though their lips only met for an instant, Kurt could not ask for more (at least not yet) because he was pretty sure that if he'd gotten more in that moment, he probably would have died.

When their lips moved away from each other, the pair of them just stood there blushing and looking at each other. Kurt's mouth popped open in shock and his eyes swam with tears as he came to terms with what had just happened finally happened between them.

Sam suddenly became less calm as his eyes flicked from Kurt's gaping mouth to Kurt's streaming eyes. Looking shocked and ashamed, Sam kind of shuffled backwards and away from Kurt, mumbling "I'm sorry, Kurt… I shouldn't… I shouldn't have…"

Kurt wiped his eyes and stared at Sam. "What do you mean, Sam? Y- you haven't done – anything wrong – at –at all."

Sam stared at him and stopped moving backwards. "I haven't?"

Kurt shook his head and smiled nervously.

"Oh," Sam said, still looking confused. "Well… then… why are you crying?"

Kurt laughed a little shakily. "I'm crying because I'm so happy, Sam."

Sam stared at Kurt for a moment, taking this in before his mouth tilted up into a smile. "Really? You're happy?"

Kurt nodded. "Really happy. I've been hoping for this ever since I met you."

Sam's smile grew wider and he moved towards Kurt again. "You have?"

Kurt nodded and Sam reached out and threw his arms around Kurt again, squeezing him happily.

"That's so awesome!" Sam said and Kurt laughed, gripping Sam back.

When Sam withdrew he looked Kurt in the eye and whispered, "I'm really happy, too, Kurt. I didn't know it… for awhile… or I did but I ignored it… but I've wanted this ever since I met you, too."

Kurt beamed and rested his head on Sam's forehead, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

Sam sighed happily. "You're really, really awesome, Kurt."

Kurt grinned. "Thanks… you're really, really awesome, too."

Kurt moved his head away from Sam and looked at him intently. "How did you get the courage to do this?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't really know… it just came to me… after we went shopping… that all I really needed was you… was you and I to be together."

Kurt smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Sam beamed. "Me, too!" but then he frowned. "I'm not so sure… how good at it I'll be… you know, at being with you… but… I just want you to know that I don't want to keep this a secret."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Wow, you're really a macho gay aren't you?"

Sam laughed. "Maybe. I just… I just… I want us to be like a normal couple. I'm going to come out to everyone now… I want to face everything now, not run away from it… I've done enough of that in my life."

Kurt nodded. "I think that's a really good decision… and I must say, I really admire you for this, Sam. You're much better at this than I was."

Sam shook his head. "I doubt that. You're my inspiration, after all."

Kurt laughed and reached his hands forwards a little shakily to touch Sam's cheek. "Well… I'm glad you found me… before you found anyone else…"

Sam nodded and rested one hand on the back of Kurt's neck and the other on Kurt's waist, drawing Kurt closer to him. He whispered, "There's no one else I'd rather be with," before leaning down and gently pressing his lips onto Kurt's. Kurt immediately responded to Sam's kiss, gripping Sam and drawing even closer to him. His whole body was on fire; this kiss was certainly much more passionate than their first. Their lips seemed to meld together perfectly, working together in a perfect rhythm. Kurt could hardly breathe, but he never wanted Sam's lips to leave his. It was so perfect feeling Sam's hands grip Kurt's waist and Sam's hands knotting into Kurt's hair. Kurt kept unconsciously pressing himself further and futher into Sam, trying to bring them together as close as humanly possible (well, with clothes on, anyway). It was like they were one person just standing there in the middle of the kitchen together, madly kissing and beginning the best time of their lives.

Kurt arrived back home a few hours later (during which time he and Sam had moved to the lounge room and put movies on, but had mostly ended up just cuddling and kissing on the couch and not really paying attention to the TV) feeling extremely giddy. He took a deep breath at his front door, trying to calm himself down. If his dad was home right now, he didn't want him to see him so excited because he'd be sure to ask questions, and Kurt wasn't quite ready for that just yet.

So, holding his breath and thinking calming thoughts, Kurt marched inside the door and inside towards the kitchen. No one seemed to be around, but he could hear music coming from Finn's bedroom. Smiling excitedly, Kurt practically ran over to Finn's bedroom door and knocked loudly. He heard Finn yell out "come in!" and he threw open the door and sprinted inside, unable to stop looking so excited.

Finn looked at him in amusement for a moment and then said, "So, I guess things went well at Sam's?"

"Better than well!" Kurt cried, super excited. "You'll never guess!"

Finn frowned. "No, I probably won't. So you're just going to have to tell me! What happened?" he asked, grinning.

"Are you ready for this?" Kurt asked, bouncing on his seat.

Finn nodded and waited for Kurt to talk.

"He kissed me!" Kurt burst out. "WE KISSED! And WE'RE TOGETHER!"

Finn's mouth opened in shock and it was clear that he wasn't quite expecting that. After a moment of Finn just staring at Kurt in shock, he jumped up and thumped Kurt on the arm, smiling a little tightly. "WOW! That's really awesome, Kurt. God on you!" Finn said, sounding genuine but also a little disappointed.

Kurt frowned and his smile faded a little. "You don't sound as thrilled as I expected you'd be."

Finn shook his head. "No! I am – I'm really happy for you Kurt –"

"But?"

Finn frowned and sighed. "I guess… I just didn't really get the chance to help you out with this… I was meant to help you and Sam get together."

Kurt laughed and sat down beside Finn. "Don't be silly, Finn. You did plenty. You basically introduced me to Sam, remember? And you were the one that told me Sam was probably gay, which allowed me to be more positive about liking him. You did tons. You helped us get to know each other."

Finn grinned and laughed. "Yeah I guess!"

Finn threw his arms around Kurt. "WOW!" he said. "This is really awesome, Kurt! It's about time you got yourself a boyfriend, isn't it?"

Kurt nodded, hugging Finn back before letting go. "You don't think it's weird?" Kurt asked, after a moment.

Finn shook his head. "I thought that maybe I would… but I don't. I think it's really brilliant, Kurt. Really terrific."

Kurt smiled and after a moment Finn frowned. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Kurt shrugged. "We're just going to be together. No secrets. Sam's planning on coming out to everyone straight away."

Finn's eyes widened. "Wow. That's pretty big."

Kurt nodded and grinned. "I know. And majorly brave," he sighed, dreamily.

"Are you going to tell Burt and my mum?" Finn asked after a moment.

Kurt bit his lip. "I – I don't know… I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet – "

Finn sighed and patted Kurt's arm. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but I really think you should. It will be hard, I know… but you need to be brave like Sam, now. It's the only way this will work."

Kurt swallowed and nodded, knowing Finn was right.

"Will you stay with me?" Kurt asked and Finn nodded, knowing exactly what Kurt meant.

"Uh… Dad?" Kurt asked, as Burt and Carole finally got home with the shopping and Carole began cooking dinner.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Burt asked, hanging up his jacket and turning around.

Kurt swallowed. "I have to tell you something. You… you and Carole."

"Okay, sure," Burt said, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Say whatever you need to say, Kurt," he said, looking expectantly at his son.

Kurt looked at Finn for a moment and Finn nodded, encouraging him to go on.

Kurt took a deep and opened his mouth to speak. "I – I um – I've – Dad – I've got a boyfriend."

Burt's eyes widened for a moment and he stared at Kurt for a long time. Carole looked over and smiled at Kurt before looking a little worriedly. Kurt and Finn watched Burt too, looking nervous.

After a long time Burt's expression seemed to clear and he sighed. "Well…. Um… that's great, son," he said, looking at Kurt. "Well done… uh… when do we get to meet him?"

Kurt stared for a moment and then shrugged. "I'm not sure yet… in a couple of weeks, I guess," he said, uncertainly. "But… Dad… aren't you upset about this?"

Burt sighed a little grumpily. "Why, do you think I'm some kind of horrible father?"

Kurt shook his head frantically and Burt laughed a little at Kurt's shocked expression, before shrugging. "I've been preparing for this for awhile… and although I wasn't expecting this right now… I knew it was coming along sometime, didn't I?"

Kurt smiled. "Well… I'm glad you're ok with it, then."

Burt nodded. "I'll be more okay once I've met this boy. What's his name?"

"Sam," Kurt answered. "He's one of Finn's old friends."

"Oh, Sam!" said Carole, smiling. "The one you met at Football Camp, Finn? He's a lovely boy, Burt. You'd really like him."

Burt nodded. "We'll see," he said, before looking at Kurt. "Thanks for telling us, Kurt" and looking down and opening up the newspaper.

Kurt smiled at his father for a moment before quietly turning out of the room, closely followed with Finn, both of whom were glad that it had gone so well.

The next day Kurt woke up feeling nervous and excited. Today was the day that everything would change for him and especially for Sam. He really hoped that it went down alright, because he didn't want Sam's first day out of the closet to be a disaster.

Kurt carefully got ready that morning, taking his time to prepare himself for what was coming. He wanted it to be a perfect day. He wanted people to see him and Sam walking hand in hand down the hallways and for them to smile at them knowingly. He wanted to be able to smile back at them proudly and then to look over at Sam and reach up to peck him on the mouth. He hoped that Karowsky and his cronies wouldn't come near them (and if they did he knew Finn would have his back and probably Mercedes would, too.) He hadn't told her yet (he planned to do that first), but he knew she would be as excited for him and Finn had been. Kurt really couldn't wait for everyone to see how happy he was, no matter what the consequences, and his skin was crawling in anticipation.

Meanwhile, Sam was nervously getting ready for school, feeling relieved that at least he had already informed his family of his sexuality over dinner. One down and two to go, he kept on thinking to himself. Surprisingly his parents had taken it pretty well, though his father didn't say much and just sort of sat there looking like a goldfish over water. His mother had laid her hand over his and smiled at him, telling him that she loved him no matter what and this was more than Sam could ever have asked for from her.

So, now he just had to go through with the whole of McKinley High meeting the real Sam. He was so nervous about this that he felt sick to his stomach, but it was worth it to be with Kurt. Kurt made him so, so happy and the most important thing today was not what everyone thought of him, but being with Kurt and making himself and Kurt happy. That part of the day was going to be absolutely brilliant; Sam had no doubts in that.

Whistling to himself a little at the prospect of seeing Kurt again soon (though his stomach was still spinning with butterflies) Sam walked out of his front door and drove to school, as ready as he could be for what the day was going to throw at him.

Kurt waited out the front of the school for Sam to arrive. While he waited, he quickly dialed Mercedes' number.

"Hey, my man," Mercedes answered his call. "What's up?"

"Hey, girl," Kurt said, a little nervously. "I just… I just wanted to tell you something before you found out from someone else." He paused. "Uh… where are you now?"

"At home, Mum's just about to drop me off. So, whatcha got to say to me, sweet thing?"

"Uh… you know Sam?"

"Yeah I know Sam," Mercedes replied and Kurt could almost see her rolling her eyes. "What about Sam?"

"Yeah… well… he's my boyfriend," Kurt said, whispering the last part.

"WHAT!" Mercedes shrieked in surprise. "AND WHY AM I JUST HEARING ABOUT THIS?"

Kurt laughed. "It only just happened. Last night, in fact. Only you and my family know so far."

"So far?"

"Yeah… we're… we're coming out to the whole school today."

Mercedes shrieked and Kurt quickly moved the phone away from his ear until he knew it was safe. "WOW! That's MAJOR Kurt! I'm really happy for you, my man!"

Kurt laughed. "Thanks Mercedes. Anyway… I better go. I think I might need to go and vomit."

"Oh, you'll be fine, Kurt. Just stay strong and remember the ones who are really important, like me, Finn, Sam, Glee Club and forget about everyone else, yeah?"

"Thanks, I'll try. See you soon," Kurt said, whispering a little.

"Bye, honey," Mercedes said before hanging up.

Kurt hang up his phone and leant back against the wall, sighing. Well, at least he knew he could always count on his family and Mercedes.

Right at that moment, Sam came jogging up to Kurt and he was grinning at him happily.

"Hey," he said happily, though Kurt could hear a slight trammel in his voice.

"Hey, love," Kurt replied, trying to sound reassuring and leaning forwards to kiss Sam on the cheek. Sam smiled at him and held out his arm. Kurt beamed and linked arms with Sam and after smiling at each other (some more) and taking deep breaths and walking through the entrance of the school together.

There they were, walking arm in arm, and nobody seemed to be noticing them at first. It was almost like they were invisible. As the stepped further and further down the hall, the anticipation was killing Kurt. He just wanted someone to notice them! Hello, anybody?

Kurt spotted Finn at his locker and Finn grinned back, putting his thumbs up. Sam and Kurt smiled back at him and continued walking down the hall. They reached Kurt's locker first and stopped there so Kurt could dispose of his bag and grab his class stuff.

No one took any notice of the way Sam's hand was resting on the small of Kurt's back or the way Sam would lean down and whisper something into Kurt's ear, making Kurt giggle.

They left Kurt's locker, walking arm in arm again, towards Sam's locker. It was on the way to Sam's locker that it happened.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?" a loud voice boomed from behind them and the next moment Sam and Kurt were flung hard into the lockers and held there by enormous pairs of hands.

It was Karowsky and some of the other jocks. They sneered at Sam, whose mouth wobbled a little, but Kurt glared right at them. This was so NOT happening! All the students in the corridor stopped what they were doing and turned to watch.

"LOOK, BOYS… TWO FAGGOTS IN LOVE. HOW CUTE IS THAT?" Karowsky snarled.

"I don't think it's cute at all, man. It's disgusting," one of the jocks said, a little confusedly.

Karowsky rolled his eyes. "I was being sarcastic, dude."

"Oh," the jock said, shrugging, and gripping Sam's arm harder.

"So, what are you PLAYING at, Hummel?" Karowsky said, sneering right into Kurt's face.

"What am I playing at, what are you playing at?" Kurt asked, sneering right back.

"I'm giving you exactly what you deserve, Hummel, I'm – "

"Are you serious?" came a voice from behind the jocks. "Man, I really wish I had my Gaga costume again, but I guess I'm just going to have to pummel you guys one my own."

It was Finn and he was standing there with his arms crossed, but he wasn't as alone as the jocks were expecting.

"Oh… and with these guys," Finn added, grinning and winking at Kurt and Sam.

Beside him stood not only the whole Glee club (some of which, like Puck, were staring at Kurt and Sam a little indecisively, but were there all the same) but also Mr. Schuester, Sue Sylvester and Principle Figgins.

The jocks let go of Kurt and Sam as soon as they saw them and back away.

"Oh, hey, Principle Figgins… Mrs. Sylvester… er… you teacher…" Karowsky said, stammering a little (he clearly didn't know who Mr. Schue was) we were just leave."

"Well, off with you then, I don't want to have to see your ugly mugs any longer than I just did," Sue said, smirking. "It was like being spewed on by hot garbage juice and getting my eyeballs pulled out at the same time. But ten times worse. Punish them severely, Principle Figgins. I beg you." And with that she turned around and marched away, barking at Santana, Quinn and Brittany as she went, "so what did you horrible delinquents want to see me about?"

"Boys," Principle Figgins said. "My office, now."

Karowsky looked outraged. "What? We didn't do anything!"

Principle Figgins shrugged. "Yes, probably not, but I'm putting you in detention anyway."

The jocks glared at Kurt and Sam, before following Figgins towards his office.

Everyone looked after them grinning and then all the students seemed to go back to what they'd been doing before, losing interest in the whole thing.

Finn walked over to Kurt and Sam, grinning.

Kurt smiled at him. "Did you organise that or something?"

Finn shrugged. "I just thought you might need some help if Karowsky saw you, so, the Glee Club and I convinced Mrs. Sylvester and Principle Figgins that we saw those jocks spray painting the stadium walls."

"Did they just believe you?" Sam asked, incredulous.

Finn shrugged. "I dunno. Teachers are pretty dumb, except for Mr. Schue. I mean, they didn't even care that those guys were practically beating you up."

"Yep, they all really need to work on that. We all do," Mr. Schue said, before waving his hand and walking off towards his office.

"Thanks, guys," Kurt laughed as everyone said good-bye and it was just Finn and Sam left with him. Finn was just standing there smiling at them as if he was expecting them to say something.

"That was awesome, Finn," Sam said. "I'm surprised it worked."

"Yeah, pretty cool, hey?"

Kurt grinned. "Totally."

Finn kept on smiling and they just all stood there smiling for a moment until it was getting a little awkward for some reason.

"Anyway…" Finn said, shuffling backwards. "I'll just leave you two to it… have a good day… yell out if those jocks get ya again…" and with that he turned around and walked off.

Kurt looked at Sam and smiled (there sure was a lot of smiling going around.)

"Well, shall we get going?" he asked, re-attaching his arm with Sam's and Sam nodded happily and they walked off down the hall, a happy pair walking through a sea of students who just didn't seem to notice them. Ah, this was the beginning of a good relationship, Kurt could tell.


	12. The Jolly Green Giant

**Chapter 11: The Jolly Green Giant**

_Three Weeks Later_

Finn knew he should be happy, but he just couldn't sweep away the feelings that kept plaguing him all day long. They were annoying because he knew that things were meant to be even better than ever now. But they weren't, they just weren't.

Finn used to think that as soon as Kurt and Sam got together, it would make his relationship with Kurt even better than it already was. It would mean that Kurt was definitely completely over Finn, which made things easier for everyone, didn't it? Finn had expected him and Kurt to be way better chums, happy in the fact that Finn had proved himself worthy of being Kurt's brother and close friend.

But reality was a lot different than Finn's thoughts. Three weeks from the day Kurt and Sam actually got together, things were now quite different indeed.

In the very first few days of Kurt and Sam's relationship, Finn didn't really notice any changes. He was far too busy making sure that Kurt and Sam were not teased, but this rarely happened because, surprisingly, the couple was much more tolerated and applauded than anyone would have expected. The Glee Club was, understandably, a little shock at the first hearing of it, but they quickly got used to it (bar Christina, whose religious views were intangible and Puck, who occasionally threw out a string of teases – though they were mostly just for laughs) and were keen to congratulate Sam and Kurt and go on as normal. Sometimes Finn would catch Karowsky and the other jocks bad-mouthing Kurt and Sam, but it was never to their faces, so he usually just stuck with giving them mean glares and little thumps if he overheard them.

No, it wasn't until the end of the first week of Sam and Kurt's relationship, that Finn finally started to notice things.

It happened one night at dinner, when Carole and Burt asked Finn about his day and Finn began to talk about Glee Club, how hard the Spanish test was and that he's actually going a lot better in English these days – but, don't be perplexed at how this doesn't sound bad because, in fact, Finn barely managed to get any of these words out.

Every time he tried to say something, Kurt would open his mouth and every sentence always began with "Sam this" and "Sam that." It seemed that Carole and Burt didn't even notice. They just kept looking from boy to boy, smiling and nodding as if they were taking turns in telling the right story. If they had been, it would have been a horrible story and Finn was quite sure, as dim as he might be sometimes, that it would make no sense whatsoever, as the story would go:

Finn: And then Mrs. Kennings said –

Kurt: Sam says that he wants to take me to New York with him one day.

Finn: She said that my verbs –

Kurt: Isn't that exciting? Sam's so amazing, Dad, he really is! I can't wait for you to meet him!

Finn: my verbs are getting really good now and –

Kurt: Sam's so nice! Today he bought me some more of my favourite skincare cream, for no reason other than he knew I love it to death. Can you believe that he can be that generous?

Finn sort of shrugged this off at first, though he couldn't say he wasn't just a little bit annoyed. But as the weeks went on, Finn got more and more annoyed and he could tell that even Burt and Carole's smiles were sagging at the edges a bit.

All Kurt wanted to talk about was Sam! He just didn't even care about anything else! He didn't care about Glee Club as much (Sam and Kurt spent a lot of the time whispering to each other and not even listening to Mr. Schue or bothering to tease Rachel). Kurt was letting his school work slide away and always doing it at the last minute (which also meant he wasn't helping Finn with his anymore.) Kurt didn't care about spending time with his friends, so his friendships, even with Mercedes, were falling under the radar a bit. Kurt didn't care about quality family time (he was going and having dinner at Sam's so often it was like he was living there now.)

But what hurt Finn most about all of this is that Kurt didn't seem to care about him anymore. He was completely uninterested in speaking to Finn or spending any one-on-one time with him. Finn would never have admitted it, but he really enjoyed spending time with Kurt and he was really missing not doing it anymore.

Even though it had been creepy and uncomfortable back when Kurt had a crush on him, at least back then Finn had known that Kurt cared about him. And Finn had thought that Kurt cared about him as they started bonding as brothers, before Kurt started getting serious with Sam. But now he felt like Kurt had forgotten all about him. It made Finn angry and sad that Kurt was like this now and that the only thing Kurt cared about was Sam (and his look, because, obviously, he didn't want to look bad for Sam, did he?) and Finn had absolutely no idea how to make it all better again.

"Finn? Are you even listening to me?" Rachel asked, sounding exasperated and standing over Finn with her hands on her hips. "If we want to get this duet right, you have to listen to me! We need to improve your vocal range so we can have a bigger opportunity to win at Nationals!"

Finn lazily looked up at her from where he was sitting in front of the piano. He blinked a little bit at seeing her standing there looking cross and had the decency to look apologetic, but what came out of his mouth probably wasn't what Rachel wanted to hear.

"Rachel, I don't really care about this right now."

Rachel stared at him, a little angry. "What? How can you possibly not care about this right now? How could there be any time in your life that you don't care about – "

Finn interrupted her. "– sorry, Rach, but… I'm just not feeling so good… Can we just have a timeout, please?"

Rachel crossed her arms and looked at Finn for a moment, but in seeing that Finn was looking a bit down, she dropped her arms and went and carefully sat down beside him.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" she asked, in a much softer tone than before, placing a hand on his arm. Finn relaxed a little at knowing she was going to be comforting rather than demanding. He shook his head and sighed before placing his head on her shoulder.

"What's happened? Was it me?" Rachel asked, sounding super concerned and stroking Finn's head.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong, Rachel," Finn sighed. "And actually… I dunno… you'll probably think this is stupid… but, it's… its Kurt."

"Kurt?" Rachel asked, surprised.

Finn nodded. "Yeah… Kurt."

Rachel sighed. "Do you want to talk about it, love? You know you can talk to me about anything. I am pretty knowledgeable in many fields."

Finn smiled slightly. "I know you are." He paused for a moment before adding. "It's just that… ever since Kurt started seeing Sam… it's like I don't even exist for him anymore."

Rachel nodded and seemed to smirk a little. "Oh, so you're going through a spout of Jealousy. I get that a lot, you know, and it's not easy to get passed but if you work hard enough – "

"What? Jealous – I – I'm not jealous!" Finn spluttered.

Rachel looked at him pointedly. "Ok, then. Let's see. You're annoyed that Kurt is paying more attention to Sam than he is to you?"

"Well – yes… but… it's different… Kurt isn't paying any attention –"

"You wish that Kurt would be spending as much time as he does with Sam with you?"

"No! Just some time… it would be nice to have some time – "

"You're scared that Kurt doesn't care about you anymore and that he cared for Sam less?"

Finn sighed. "Alright, so… so maybe I am a little jealous. But only because Kurt's my brother! And he used to care about me… but now he's all just "Sam this" and "Sam that" all the ruddy time!"

Rachel stroked his hand. "Aren't you happy for Kurt?"

Finn stared at her. "Of course I am! Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"I didn't realise there were sides, Finn. I was just trying to show you the perspectives. I can see that it's fair enough you might be feeling a little hurt, but it's no big deal. Kurt's just at the beginning of his first relationship. It will cool down and when it does, he'll be less absent and there for you again."

Finn sighed. "So… so you think I should just wait… until this all blows over?"

Rachel nodded. "I think it's for the best. You don't want to blow up on Kurt and ruin his mood when he's so happy."

"But I'm not," Finn pouted. "I'm not happy. What if it takes forever to cool down?"

"Make do with me until then?" Rachel asked, batting her eyelids.

Finn laughed and nodded, letting go of his despair for a moment. At least he knew that he would always have Rachel.

But Finn's euphoria didn't hold passed getting home and hearing Kurt rave on about Sam over dinner. All through dinner, Finn didn't even bother to talk and just sat there playing with his food. Occasionally he would glance up and see the slight grimaces on Carole and Burt's faces, but they seemed to be doing what Rachel suggested him to do: just wait.

After dinner Finn went to bed without even trying to talk to Kurt and went to sleep. He knew Rachel was right in saying that it wasn't really a big deal, but Finn just really wanted this family to work and right now it didn't seem to be when Kurt was so caught up in his romance.

Finn sighed. He decided he was going to take Rachel's advice, but he wasn't sure how long he could go on like this without confronting Kurt about it. He was pretty damn sure that he wanted things to change as soon as possible.

_I week later _

"Finn?" Mercedes asked, coming to sit beside him in Glee Club. "What's up?"

Finn barely glanced at her because he was too busy staring angrily at Kurt, who was, of course, sitting with Sam.

Mercedes followed his gaze and shook his head. "Is Kurt annoying the hell out of you, too?" she asked, frowning at Kurt sadly.

Finn looked up quickly at Mercedes and nodded, sighing.

"We have to do something about it, boy," Mercedes said, crossing her arms. "I mean, I'm excited for him… and Sam's a good boy… but… Kurt doesn't even know us anymore."

"I know," Finn said, nodding. "Rachel told me to wait it out… but this has gone on too long hasn't it? It's been a month… and we're just… drifting apart," he said, sadly.

"You know that he cares about us though, don't you, Finn?" Mercedes said, patting Finn on the arm. "He cares about you just as much as you care about him. We just have to get him over this… this obsessive nature."

Finn sighed. "That's going to be a bit hard though, isn't it? I mean, Kurt get's obsessed about everything he cares about."

Mercedes nodded. "Right. He does. I mean, he was even obsessed about you for awhile there, wasn't he?"

Finn stared at her. "Did you know?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I guessed. It wasn't hard. He was pretty obvious."

"Yeah… it was scary… but, oddly… I kind of miss it… in a brotherly way anyway…" Finn mumbled.

Mercedes nodded and smiled at Finn. "We'll get him back, Finn. You'll see."

"Hey, Finn!"

Someone was calling out to him as he walked out of the school after football training. Finn looked around to see Sam running up to him, an awkward smile on his face.

Finn tried to smile back at him. After all, Sam hadn't done anything wrong. "Oh, hey Sam," he said, scratching his neck. "What's up?"

Sam shrugged and fell into step with Finn. "I just thought I'd come and say hello. Haven't spoken much lately."

"I wonder why that is," Finn muttered to himself before saying louder, "well, awesome, it'll be nice to talk to you for a bit. Any suggestions?"

Sam nodded and sighed. "I… I actually wanted to talk to you about Kurt."

Finn sighed, but didn't reply. Not taking this as too much of a miss at enthusiasm, Sam went on.

"See… Kurt's been acting a bit weird… it's amazing being with him… but… have you noticed… he's a little clingy," Sam said, chewing his lip.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I have noticed that actually," he said, a little darkly.

"Well… do you know if… if… Kurt has… a lot of insecurity or commitment problems?"

Finn frowned. "Why? What… what do you think… what's wrong with him?"

Sam sighed. "He just… I just think that he thinks he's going to lose me… so he's holding on to me harder and harder… and letting go of everything else important in his life at the same time… and I'm really worried because… I'm not sure how I'm supposed to tell him that he doesn't need to do that… that I'm not going anywhere."

There was silence for a minute as Finn pondered over this.

"Well… you should just tell him. Tell him how you feel," Finn said, finally. "You really should… that will… that will fix everything."

Sam looked at him for a moment and then nodded. "Okay… I guess… but how?"

Finn shrugged. "I'm not really the one to ask for that kind of stuff, am I?"

Sam laughed and nodded. "I guess not."

Finn sighed. "Can you talk to him soon, Sam? I know you guys are happy, but I really… I really miss him."

Sam smiled at Finn and nodded. "Of course I can."

Finn was in his bedroom later that night, trying to do his homework by himself again and he had to admit that the harder he tried, the easier it was to work things out for himself. But that didn't mean he didn't miss having Kurt around to help.

Suddenly there was a slight knock on the door and Finn knew who it was because he knew that knock everywhere. He sighed, a little grumpily, not desiring hearing Kurt mouthing off about Sam, but, he thought, may as well get this over with.

"Uh… come in," he said, turning around to face the door.

The door slowly opened and Kurt walked in, looking a little nervous.

For a moment neither of them spoke.

Then Kurt opened his mouth, trying to smile. "Uh… hey, Finn… is it okay if I just… come and hang out with you for awhile?"

Finn nodded.

Kurt walked over and sat on Finn's bed.

Another silence.

Then Finn decided it was his turn to speak. "What's brought this on?" he mumbled, watching Kurt blankly.

Kurt turned red and chewed his lip. "Mercedes talked to me today….and I realised how horrible I've been to everyone… especially to you two… and I'm really sorry… I just… I just got carried away."

Finn stared at Kurt before whispering. "Why did you do it, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed. "I just… I was just… so, so happy to finally have the boyfriend that I have always dreamed of having… and I got so caught up in it… and so obsessed… and frantic about what would happen… if…" Kurt gulped and a few tears spilled from his eyes. "… If it ended… that I forgot about everything else important to me."

Finn sighed. "You… you really hurt me… Kurt."

Kurt groaned and put his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry Finn!" he said, before looking up with tears streaming down from his eyes. "Do… do you think… you can forgive me?"

Finn nodded and moved over to sit beside Kurt on the bed. Carefully, he put one of his arms around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt wiped his eyes and his head flopped down onto Finn's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, Finn… I've been so… so… stupid!" Kurt moaned. "You must hate me!"

Finn chuckled and shook his head. "Well… maybe for a little bit… but no, Kurt… mostly I was just annoyed that I, your family, didn't seem… seem to matter to you, anymore."

Kurt sniffled. "You should never think that, Finn! It's all my fault! I wish I hadn't been so careless about this – "

Finn patted Kurt's arm soothingly. "Hey, Kurt… its okay, man. Forget about it. I'm just glad we can all have you back."

Kurt laughed and nodded. "Me, too, Finn. Me, too."

They sat there comfortably together for a moment until Finn thought he'd better ask Kurt something.

"So… so do you think this will happen again… with Sam? Like, do you think… do you think you can get over your insecurities?"

Kurt sighed. "I hope so. I still… I haven't really spoken to Sam about it yet… but I'm sure that will help."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, it will. You've just got to promise me one thing, okay?"

Kurt nodded, "what?" he asked.

"If anything happens with you two, good or bad, I'm the first to know, alright? I'm always the first… I'm your… um… confidante… alright?"

Kurt laughed and nodded. "Deal," he said, holding out his hand for Finn to shake.


	13. Love

**Chapter 12: Love **

Kurt's heart was flying and he was literally shaking in his $400 Marc Jacobs shoes. He felt ready to burst as he stood outside Sam's house, in the dark, waiting for him to come out and talk to him. Kurt really didn't know what he was going to say or how he was going to explain what was wrong with him to Sam, but he knew he had to try his hardest to make Sam understand.

Ever since Mercedes had dropped the bomb on him and he'd made up with Finn, Kurt had been sort of, in a bit of a majorly terrible way (and in a way that made any ounce of intelligence Kurt had once had practically disappear) avoiding Sam. He'd been doing it for 4 days now and he just knew that Sam must hate him and he had to make it all better again.

So, for three days, Kurt has been avoiding the love of his life in an effort to sort out his insecurities and to get the other things in his life back in order. He was already much closer with Finn and he'd spending more time with Mercedes, Glee club, his father, homework, etc, too. It seemed his life was in track, except for one tiny problem (which wasn't so tiny at all): he wasn't talking to his boyfriend much at all (just a couple of words here and there, as if they were passing strangers) and his boyfriend was doing the same in return.

Kurt supposed that Sam was only doing so because he was, but he couldn't help feeling a little annoyed that Sam hadn't tried harder, at least before this point, to get Kurt to talk to him and hang out with him. But, no, it wasn't until tonight, a couple of hours ago, that Sam had finally decided to bridge the distance and talk to Kurt again (though Kurt could completely understand why it had taken Sam so long, if he really thought about it, because who wanted to be with someone who was basically ignoring you for no reason at all?)

_1 hour ago_

Kurt (nervously): H-hello

Sam (just as nervously): Hi… hello, Kurt.

(Silence)

Kurt: So… uh…what's up?

Sam: We need to talk Kurt.

(Another silence, broken by the thumping of Kurt's heart)

Kurt: Right… you're totally right… we – we do. Um…

Sam: Could you, maybe, come around to my house now?

Kurt (squeaky): Now?

Sam: Yeah, is that okay?

Kurt: Um... yes… okay… I'll be there.

Sam: Thanks. See you soon, Kurt.

Kurt: See you…

(Line drops dead)

_The present time_

So there Kurt stood outside and under Sam's window, waiting for him to venture outside so they could speak to each other. Kurt had no idea what was going to happen; whether this was going to end them or whether it was going to make everything better again. If he was honest with himself, he was pretty sure he didn't want to find out… but he had to be brave and let fate take its toll.

He waited for a moment longer and then, finally, he heard the front door being pulled open and he nervously looked around to see Sam trudging out of his home and carefully shutting the door.

Sam turned away from the door and instantly their eyes met and it was like lighting matches. Their eyes burned into each other's with every emotion flowing between them and connecting them like magnets.

Kurt took a gulp of fresh air before steadily moving towards Sam as Sam moved closer to him at the same time. They didn't say anything or give each other pleased little smiles; instead they just looked at each other carefully, trying to read each other's expressions and thoughts before either of them would decide to speak.

When they were a much closer distance to each other, Sam's mouth twitched into a small little smile and Kurt couldn't help but smile back at him. Just being alone and this close to each other again was making them happy. But the happiness didn't last long as they both realised the implications to which they were here: before anything else, they need to be serious and figure everything out first.

Kurt took a deep breath. It was now or never to finally explain to Sam what had been going on. He crossed his fingers inside his pockets, hoping that against all odds Sam could forgive him as easily as Finn had, before he began his pre-rehearsed speech.

"Sam," Kurt started, his teeth chattering, "I'm really sorry, and I can explain – "

Sam shook his head and sighed, still staring into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt," he said, slowly, pausing before he continued to speak (it was clear he was trying to make his wording right.) "I didn't want to talk to you so you could explain. I already know."

Kurt sucked in a breath. "You – you do? How –"

Sam chewed his lip. "Kurt, I think, sometimes, that I know you better than you know yourself. I know what's been going on with you and that's why I've kept my distance… but I'm just… I'm not sure if I can stay away from you any longer."

Kurt stared at Sam and then shook his head, looking away from Sam for the first time. "I don't know why… I've been… so stupid lately," Kurt mumbled, staring ashamedly at the ground. "I don't know why anyone would want to be with me… I've already gotten back more than what I deserve."

"Oh, Kurt," Sam sighed, reaching over and tilting Kurt's chin up with his hand. "I don't think you were ever stupid. Though I do think you're being a little stupid right now."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, staring hard at Sam. "What do you mean?" he asked, a little offended yet oddly appreciative all the same.

Sam chuckled. "Kurt, how could you ever think that someone doesn't want to be with you? You're amazing, Kurt."

Kurt turned red and adverted his eyes a little. Sam gently let go of Kurt's chin and reached down to take Kurt's hand. Kurt stared at Sam withdrawing his hand from his pocket and when Sam pulled his hand out and saw Kurt's crossed fingers, he laughed loudly and shook his head but didn't make a comment.

Kurt stared at Sam, turning redder and redder by the minute, as Sam pulled Kurt's hand towards him and laid it on his chest, over his heart.

Kurt gasped at the contact and the feeling of Sam's heart thumping hard under his hand. It was like a drum, pumping life into his hand and Kurt felt his heart swell up with happiness at the feel of it.

Sam smiled at Kurt, still holding Kurt's hand over his heart. "I want you to know, Kurt… that you don't have to go through all this stuff… all this worry. You don't need to shun everyone and everything else aside and you don't need to distance yourself from me to make up for being a little too clingy. You don't need to do these things because…"

Sam paused and Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from Sam's face. Kurt was so intent on what Sam was saying, so nervous to hear what else he was going to say that he felt he could burst. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to cry or laugh, but he knew that, by the end of this, he'd probably be doing both.

Sam moved closer to Kurt (which Kurt was pretty sure he couldn't stand right now, but how could he resist it?) placing his other hand around Kurt's waist and leaning his head against Kurt's forehead.

It felt like a long time but finally, Sam opened his mouth and spoke again, looking deep into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about that, like, ever…" Sam smiled, sounding nervous but battling on anyway. "… because, Kurt, I think… I think you are the most amazing person I've ever met… you've introduced me to me… and I would love nothing more than to be with you… for as long as you'll have me."

Kurt sucked in a breath, and couldn't help thinking that this was the most amazing speech he'd ever heard and wishing he could talk about his feelings like this.

But Sam wasn't done. If Kurt hadn't been paying such close attention, he probably would have missed what Sam said next. But, as it was, Kurt didn't need hearing aids or anything to hear what was the most important thing he had ever heard in his entire life.

"Kurt….I'm in love with you," Sam whispered, still looking intently into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt gasped in shock and happiness and tears immediately started pouring out if his eyes as his face broke into such a brilliant smile that it would probably have blinded the sun.

"You do?" Kurt asked, choking on his happiness.

Sam nodded; beaming at Kurt and Kurt flung himself even closer to Sam and kissed him full on the mouth, as passionately as he possibly could. It was absolute magic, the best kiss that they had ever shared. They were both so euphoric and happy, it could have cured cancer.

After a few moments, Kurt drew away from Sam, his eyes shining and his heart swelling with pride at the boy who was standing in front of him. The boy that was in love with him!

Unable to stop himself, Kurt cried out "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, TOO!" before grabbing Sam's face and smothering it with as many kisses as possible.

Sam laughed in delight and grabbed Kurt in a big bear hug, spinning Kurt around and around like he weighed nothing at all. Kurt shrieked and the happiest of tears were streaming down both of their faces.

Eventually, still laughing, Sam stopped spinning around and they fell onto the ground, bumping into each other. Kurt ended up sitting between Sam's legs (lucky nothing painful happened!) and he curled himself comfortably against Sam who wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the forehead. Kurt smiled up at Sam in glee, knowing that the future was going to be golden.

**~Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed my story =). I plan to write a sequel to this eventually, which will be all about season 3 I guess (seeing as Kurt probably won't get his Sam boyfriend until the second half of season 2 by the looks of things) so keep a look out for that! Thanks for all your reviews, it is much appreciated. Keep Gleeking! ~**


End file.
